Tentación de Afrodita
by Ornella CL
Summary: Un año luego de la técnica angelica, Sora vive una vida perfecta al lado de Leon, pero su mundo utópico será puesto a prueba cuando actúe junto a Yuri en la nueva obra. Ríndete Afrodita, que diosa que ama es bella... mientras se deleita.
1. Chapter 1

Comentario Autora: Hola gente, mi primer fanfic en , este fanfic consta de 14 capítulos que iré actualizando cada semana dependiendo también de la cantidad de reviews. Disfruten este fanfic que he hecho con mucha dedicación y cariño.

* * *

Tentación de Afrodita

Capítulo I

Bien dicho es que al escenario Kaleido le envuelve una magia indescriptible que hace que su público vuelva una y otra vez a su encuentro como parte de su vida desde pequeños hasta el momento de su muerte. Y esto era bien sabido por Sora Naegino, quien hace 12 meses había realizado la tan mística técnica angelical junto con Leon Oswald. ¡Cómo llenaron de magia aquél escenario en ese entonces! Fue tanto así que Kalos no dudó en asignarlos juntos nuevamente. Claro que muchas veces también actuaban Yuri y Layla quienes habían admitido sus sentimientos y no sólo en el escenario eran pareja.

OH sí, las cosas habían cambiado más en 5 meses que en muchos años. Mia ya no necesitaba ayuda para hacer los guiones del reparto y no sentía ninguna dificultad para ser decisiva en cuanto a lo que le gustaría ver en la pista hasta el punto de intimidar, pero los demás sabían que ella lo hacía con profesionalismo. Anna era la más feliz y es que junto a sus payasos iluminaban el espectáculo con su humor que por fin se había hecho realidad, incluso algunas noches actuaba con su padre si es que se encontraba en la ciudad. También habían quitado ese mal hábito de Sora de tratar de usted hasta sus propios compañeros acercándose a ellos. Lo que más les había sorprendido a los del circo fue la fugaz noticia del emparejamiento de Leon y Sora después de sólo unas semanas de la técnica angelical. El platinado había decidido dar el paso una noche en el balcón de las habitaciones después de muchos intentos fallidos que habían sido interrumpidos por x persona y cuando la nueva Kaleido Star aceptó nunca nadie la había visto tan feliz.

Nunca se sabía cuando se encontraban con un nuevo proyecto y es por eso que los artistas siempre se preparaban arduamente y disfrutando lo que hacían, tal como un escenario sin conflictos. Incluso les daba tiempo a Leon y a Sora para practicar nuevas técnicas.

Fue mientras que entrenaban que una nueva idea cruzó por la mente de Mia.

-Has llegado más alto que en la técnica Angelical- decía Leon mientras veía a Sora caer sobre la red terminando de entrenar.

-Sí, es que me propuse que hoy me esforzaría más- respondía Sora observando como su acompañante se dejaba caer también.

Mientras caía, Leon se dio cuenta de que el estómago de Sora rugía de hambre, ante lo cual ella no se sonrojó, sino que trató de ocultarlo. Con eso él la miró con desconfianza y acercó su rostro al de Sora.

-Su-¿Sucede algo?- preguntaba Sora extrañada.

-Nunca me mientas Sora- dijo Leon mirándola muy fijamente y tomando su barbilla- No te he sentido con más impulso, sino con menos peso sobre mis brazos.

Ella sabía a qué se refería, pero nunca lo iba a admitir en frente de alguien y mucho menos delante de él. No podía darse lujos cuando se trataba de perfeccionarse.

-Estás dejando de comer para elevarte más- decretó el joven

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación y ante eso los ojos de Sora sólo pudieron brillar en el más absoluto silencio, sin atrever a mirarlo directamente por mucho más tiempo.

-Perdóname- se disculpó Sora mirando hacia el suelo.

-Sora- la llamó- Si quieres elevarte, fortalécete. Débil y sin fuerzas tu cuerpo no aguantará el espectáculo.

-Sí, tienes razón- suspiraba la joven mientras su mirada volaba por el suelo bajo la red.

Pero pensando un par de segundos las cosas, Sora recuperó su ánimo y se sintió feliz porque estaba siendo protegida por el hombre que amaba. Lo único que le inquietaba era que Leon también se había lastimado por exceso de entrenamiento.

-Pero Leon- reclamó Sora- he notado como te vendas casi 3 veces por día tus manos, te estás forzando mucho y entrenas aún cuando tenemos vacaciones.

A esto él cerró sus ojos esbozando una semi sonrisa y abrazó a su ángel por la espalda abriendo sus ojos nuevamente.

-Cuando decidas tener un bebé modifico mi horario de entrenamiento- condicionó Leon con amor en sus ojos.

-Leon…- pronunció Sora sonrojada y devolviéndole el abrazo- Ten paciencia para esperarme, verás que tendremos un bebé fuerte y rebosante. ¿Me seguirás queriendo cuando lo tengamos?

-Haces muchas preguntas- dijo el platinado sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó Sora con el mismo aire.

-Me encanta-

Con eso se fundieron besándose lenta e intensamente, pero como todos los sueños, no duran para siempre.

-Leon, Sora- Llamó May desde debajo de la red sin notar el eminente beso de ambos- OH, lo siento.

-N-no hay problema- dijo Sora separándose de Leon quien recuperaba su postura.

La China era una de las pocas personas que aún no asumía el romance entre los trapecistas, incluso se sentía demasiado pequeña al lado de ellos y una de las cosas que odiaba era sentirse menos. Pero en esta ocasión supo disimular su descontento y levantar su mirada ante la pareja.

-Kalos los espera en su oficina- anunció la asiática- Mas bien, todos los esperamos. Terminen lo que están haciendo y vengan rápido.

Cuando se fue May, las estrellas de Kaleido se dispusieron a bajar y encontrarse en la oficina del jefe. Y no era broma cuando May dijo que todos los esperaban, porque prácticamente estaba todo reparto allí, cosa que los extrañó.

-Que bien, sólo faltaban ustedes- dijo Kalos acomodándose los lentes- Por favor, siéntense.

-Dinos qué ocurre Kalos- dijo Leon directamente.

-Tenemos un nuevo proyecto en mente- anunció- Mejor será que escuchen a Mia, tiene realizada la historia.

-Gracias jefe- agradeció la Holandesa- Bueno, la historia va más o menos así.

"En el panteón olímpico, Hefesto estaba formalmente emparejado con Afrodita, a quien nadie podía poseer. Hefesto estaba contentísimo de haberse casado con la diosa de la belleza y forjó para ella hermosa joyería, incluyendo un cinturón que la hacía incluso más irresistible para los hombres.

Sin embargo, Afrodita se entregaba en secreto a Ares, el dios de la guerra, según se narra en _La Odisea_. Cuando Hefesto tuvo noticia de estos amores por Helios, el sol, que todo lo ve, tejió una red de plata irrompible casi invisible con que atrapó en la cama a los amantes en uno de sus encuentros. El suceso fue motivo de gran algarabía en el Olimpo, pues Hefesto llamó a todos los demás dioses olímpicos para burlarse de ellos; algún dios desenfadado comentó que no le habría importado sentir tal vergüenza. Hefesto no los liberó hasta que prometieran terminar su romance, pero ambos escaparon tan pronto como levantó la red quebrando su pacto"

-¿Has pensado en ello tú sola?- preguntó el señor Kenneth- Has mejorado bastante en cuanto a tu red de ideas.

-Gracias, he puesto todo mi empeño- Dijo Mia apenada- Disculpen, continúo. Para esto necesitaremos de casi todos los del circo ya que será una superpresentación

-¿Los papeles están asignados?- preguntó Yuri.

-Los principales sí, el resto aún no- le contestó Mia- Bueno los tengo en esta lista: Leon interpretará a Hefesto, Sora interpretará a Afrodita, Layla interpretará al sol y el papel de Ares será interpretado por Yuri-san.

-Creo que también acabaste el guión- comentó Layla

-Sí- afirmó la joven- Comenzaremos con la entrega del cinturón a Afrodita en el cual se harán piruetas desde las camas elásticas en torno a ellos, son muy necesarios los malabaristas para formar una especie efecto con lo que lancen, que de la impresión de llamas

Después el escenario se deja solo para Sora y Yuri, es decir, el encuentro de Ares y Afrodita se llevaría a cabo (Segundos 5:15 a 7:24 .com/watch?v=KKNFj3bW7Fc). En medio del abrazo Leon aparecerá en frente a ambos y será allí cuando Yuri y Sora caerán del trapecio a las camas elásticas. Los extras los envolverán en una red y serán subidos en ella por un gancho. Y bueno, esta es la parte más importante ya que deberán- dentro de la misma red- hacer acrobacias los dos juntos, esto quiere decir que siempre deben estar en contacto (Algo como esto, pero con dos personas en la red .com/watch?v=MZ5vfrpyTpI) Es muy, muy importante porque es la parte más emotiva, en la que Ares y Afrodita se aman en su prisión. La parte final es cuando Leon los libera pensando en que acabarían su romance, pero ustedes saltarán de la red hacia las cuerdas y terminarán el en trapecio principal (Terminarían como entre los segundos 2:54 y 3:04 de este video .com/watch?v=KKNFj3bW7Fc).

Cuando terminó de leer el guión miró al reparto y observó que la miraban tiesos. Se le escurrió una gotita en la frente y después rompieron su silencio para aplaudirle.

-Mia, que historia tan pasional- aplaudía Sara- No puedo esperar para verla en vivo.

Todos comentaban la idea tan hermosa que había tenido Mia, pero Sora estaba en cierta forma ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez, era una actuación- tal como lo había dicho Mia- en donde nunca se pierde el contacto corporal. Se preguntaba si tendría conflictos con Leon por ello, a pesar de su profesionalismo, el escorpión es posesivo y sagitario es de emociones muy inestables. La técnica a realizar era lo que menos le preocupaba.

-Bueno, es todo por ahora- Dijo Kalos- Pueden comenzar los ensayos hoy mismo.

Salieron todos del lugar y Sora aprovechó la instancia para charlar con Leon, sabía que la situación le incomodaba más aún con la presencia de Yuri, quien junto con Leon no se había podido llevar a pesar de su profesionalismo y diplomacia.

- Sora, no confío en él- dijo Leon directamente.

-Entonces confía en mí- le rogó Sora acariciando su rostro- Sé que Yuri no es de tu agrado y que te arrebató algo muy valioso, pero es necesario para que el público del escenario ovacione el espectáculo que les entregamos.

El francés observó a su compañera, sus ojos eran sinceros, lo único que le molestaba era que Yuri tratase reírse de él. Esperaba que Sora no fuese víctima de sus niñerías, porque o si no el profesionalismo en el escenario podría convertirse en un juego peligroso.

Entonces él abrazó a Sora en el pasillo comprendiendo su posición, pero también con cautela.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces- pronunció el platinado.

-Sí, también yo-

-Sora- llamó la voz de Yuri- Practiquemos un momento antes de irnos, ya está anocheciendo.

-Está bien- contestó la joven y acercándose al oído de Leon- Estaré bien.

Sora se adelantó y Leon quedó solo con el trapecista estelar. Se quedaron mirando fríamente hasta que Yuri dio un par de pasos dispuesto a marcharse, pero La Muerte no tenía todo dicho.

-Cuidado Killian- advirtió Leon

-¿Se puede saber con qué?- preguntó arrogante el rubio.

-Con enredarte en la red- selló el francés

-No me desafíes Oswald- se reveló el ruso- Te voy a plantear las cosas claras, yo la aprecio mucho y no te olvides de que tengo a Layla así como tú tienes a Sora. No tienes nada que temer, pero no quiero que te interpongas en nuestro entrenamiento. En vez de andarle cuidando las espaldas, te sugiero que te preocupes por entrenar si no quieres hacer el ridículo en la presentación.

Con eso dicho, el intérprete de Ares se unió a Sora en su entrenamiento dejando a un Escorpión desconfiado de tan desafiante trapecista y se resignó a manejar a su hogar.

-Yuri- llamó Sora mientras los ayudantes bajaban la red con un gancho que salía del techo- ¿empezamos ya?

-Sí, sólo me había quedado a charlar- se excusó Yuri- "No sería malo ver hasta dónde pueden llegar los celos de Leon, creo que me divertiré en esta presentación"

…..

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Gracias lady mina saiyajin, es cierto lo de los links, resulta bastante molesto y es por eso que lo he corregido, ahora se pondrá más fácil de leer esta cosa, porque de eso se trata al fin y al cabo: De leer. También he corregido el guión corto que le pongo a esto. Esta parte me gusta mucho y como siempre los Domingos actualizo. Mientras haya una persona que quiera leerlo, lo continuaré, porque es un trabajo de meses 14 capítulos. Un beso y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Tentación de Afrodita

Capítulo II

Comenzaron Yuri y Sora a entrenar. Debían coger los tobillos del otro y dar vueltas rápidamente dentro de la red que los envolvía por completo, cosa nada de sencilla, pero lo más difícil no eran las acrobacias, era bloquear las emociones que se producían mientras hacían las acrobacias, sus pieles no dejaban que hubiera momento alguno sin que se rozaran. Habían segundos en los que ambos se detenían cansados por el movimiento que no se podía detener o si no se estropearía la actuación de su pareja.

En una de las acrobacias se detuvieron agitados y tratando de recuperar el aliento en el aire. Yuri puso una mano sobre su cabeza e intentó comunicarse con su compañera

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó el rubio

—Sí— respondió Sora agitadamente— Es un poco difícil.

—Valdrá la pena, ya lo verás— mencionó Yuri ya más descansado— Creo entonces que lo mejor será que paremos un momento.

Mientras suspiraban recuperando el aliento, a Sora le volvió la imagen del festival Circense en el cual se había detenido a media actuación y habiendo podido ganar de no ser porque rompió en llanto. Nunca se había preguntado el cómo se sintió Yuri tras ese instante.

—Nee Yuri, quisiera preguntarte algo— dijo Sora llamando su atención— ¿Me podrías contestar con honestidad?

—Dime, tú sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea— tranquilizó Yuri

—Cuando hice que nos retiráramos en medio de la función en el festival circense— comenzó hablando— ¿Te enojaste mucho conmigo?

Ante esto el joven decoró su rostro con la más comprensiva de las miradas, de esas mismas que tenía cuando ayudaba a Sora en sus principios en el circo y le contestó su duda.

—¿Enojarme contigo, Sora?—Repitió— ¿Sabes? Recuerdo en los ensayos que a pesar de que no conseguías la fuerza suficiente para elevarte, tu fuerza de voluntad te impulsaba y me hacía creer en que podríamos lograrlo. El ángel que elevaba estaba lleno de júbilo.

Sonrisas adornaban la cara de la joven recordando el bello, pero cruel festival. Agradecía que lo hubiera pasado con Yuri y que éste no la abandonase cuando ella buscaba su refugio.

—Pero— Continuó Yuri— el ángel que pude ver en la presentación no enseñaba ninguna expresión de tranquilidad y suavidad de un ángel, más bien el desconsuelo más profundo. Sora, no podría haberme enojado contigo, tú me enseñaste esos días cómo era el sentimiento de estar frente a un ángel que podía presentar tantas sonrisas como las de mis cuadros y al ver que ese mismo ángel lloraba en mi presencia… no lo sé… yo solo… me preocupé.

—Yuri…—pronunciaba Sora con unos ojos llenos de amabilidad— Ahora que hemos pasado por esa etapa, ¿qué ángel crees que soy?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, los funcionarios del Kaleido Stage les apresuraron a salir, ya era de noche y todos debían retirarse para el día siguiente. El funcionario que los apresuró, era Ken.

—Sora, Yuri-san— llamó Ken con cautela al verlos tan juntos en la red que flotaba del gancho— Ya tenemos que cerrar

—Gracias Ken— sonrió Sora

Apenas él se fue, Yuri se sentó en la estrecha red dispuesto a bajar, no sin antes responderle a la Kaleido Star.

—Para mí tú siempre serás ese ángel gallardo y gentil— pronunció el joven antes de bajar.

El rubor corrió los pómulos de Sora encontrándose con el calor de su rostro. Era cierto, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de charlar con su compañero, se había dado cuenta de que siempre había estado a su lado.

Cayó en sí que la esperaban para cerrar la sala de entrenamiento y se apresuró para alcanzar a Yuri.

—No pensarás caminar tú sola hasta donde te hospedas— dijo el Ruso mirando a Sora reír nerviosamente- Deja que te lleve, no vas a andar sola.

—Gracias— suspiró Sora aliviada

Mientras el vehículo viajaba a su destino y disfrutaba su encuentro con el pavimento, la intérprete de Afrodita comenzaba a entender que no sólo debía conectarse con su público, sino con sus compañeros. Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba en su destino.

—Descansa Sora— sugirió Yuri— Presiento que mañana tendremos un día agitado.

—Hai— asintió la joven— Gracias por traerme y adiós.

Apenas llegó a su habitación se dejó caer a la cama esperando descansar, siendo interrumpida por Fool.

— ¿No deberías bañarte en vez de dormirte sucia?— preguntó el bufón con picardía.

—Si tuviera energía— Se lamentaba Sora— En serio Fool, solo llevo un día de entrenamiento con Yuri y ya me faltan fuerzas.

—¿Yuri?— cuestionó Fool— Pensé que Leon era tu compañero.

—Y lo sigue siendo—afirmó Sora— pero en esta obra a Mia se le ocurrió que fuéramos él y yo la pareja principal.

—"Esto me huele a problema, mejor será que vea qué es lo que me dicen las cartas"—pensó Fool desplegando su mística mano— "¿Qué es esto? ¿La fuerza? Los sentimientos son intensos, de profundo amor, a cambio de nada. ¿Etapa de exquisita sexualidad y sensualidad?" Sora—

Nada le alcanzó a decir, ya que repentinamente sus ojos se habían rendido después de sólo minutos de su llegada.

—Uhm, bueno— dijo Fool instalándose sobre la cama de Sora— no ha de ser muy importante.

Durmieron ambos personajes en la habitación pensando en el posible mañana que al pasar las horas amenazaba con llegar. Durante ese mismo momento el vehículo de Yuri llegaba a la mansión de su novia. Apenas llegó las sirvientas emprendieron su marcha para recibirlo.

—Yuri-san— dijo la criada de Layla agitada por su carrera— Le informaré a la señorita que usted llegó.

—Por favor— Pidió el joven cerrando su auto y encaminándose al interior de la mansión.

Le hicieron paso adentro de la sala de estar, apreciando a Layla revisando contratos y nuevas ofertas de trabajo que le estaban llegando, últimamente si no trabajaba revisaba minuciosamente esos documentos casi ya como una rutina.

—¿Aún aquí?— preguntaba Yuri con afecto— Si no es el entrenamiento es el trabajo.

Layla levantó su rostro de la hoja que revisaba para divisar a su pareja, al parece no había notado su presencia y se sonrió por encontrarlo.

—Llegaste—dijo Layla levantándose para besar a su pareja— Pensé que ya no venías.

—Lo siento— se disculpó el joven— Me quedé entrenando con Sora y nos desocupamos tarde.

—¿En el trapecio final?— preguntó la rubia abrazando a quien la besaba.

—No— negó Yuri- en la red. Es algo complejo, así que por eso nos tardamos más de lo esperado.

Layla analizó la situación, sabía de qué se trataba la red, después de todo Mia les había explicado todo, pero no pudo evitar su falta de profesionalismo en el sentido en que habían estado toda la tarde hasta la noche practicando. ¿Podía ella saber exactamente lo que sentían mientras practicaban? No. Eso la hizo desconfiar.

—Parece que le están poniendo mucho empeño— dijo Layla liberándose cuidadosamente de su abrazo.

Rió un poco Yuri

— Layla, no estarás celosa de Sora ¿O si?

Ella algo roja miró hacia otra parte, pero con su porte orgulloso de siempre asintió y volteó hacia el balcón de la habitación.

—Oye—dijo Yuri abrazando a la rubia por la espalda— No tienes anda que temer, recuerda que yo te amo a ti.

—Yuri…—pronunció la joven más calmada— Te conozco, sientes debilidad por ella.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— cuestionó el rubio curioso- Explícate bien.

—Bueno— comenzó a decir Layla tomando asiento junto con Yuri- Desde que llegó siempre la trataste como alguien especial, incluso parecías su guardián y que yo sepa nunca hiciste eso con ningún principiante. Pero de la debilidad que hablo es que cada vez que ella tiene un impulso tú no puedes evitar seguirla.

—La verdad no me había dado cuenta de eso— mencionó el ruso con una mano en su mentón- Es cierto que cada vez que se anima a algo me contagia a mí, pero eso te pasa a ti también ¿no?

Ahí la millonaria no pudo defenderse, era verdad que Sora también inspiraba en ella mucho, también en el circo, pero no tenía otra manera de explicárselo a Yuri. Decidió dejar las cosas hasta allí.

—Será mejor que me compenses por esto— dijo Layla recuperando su postura orgullosa— Vas a tener que llevarme a cenar.

—Por supuesto— contestó Yuri entrando en su juego— Por cierto, ponte celosa más a menudo, te sienta bien.

—"Aprovechador"—pensó Layla esbozando una sonrisa.

Pasó la noche y la mañana amaneció en el escenario Kaleido. Habían comenzado los entrenamientos de todos los del reparto. Cathy estaba ahí para asesorar junto con mía este súper espectáculo. Se encontraban practicando la parte en que Hefesto aparecía ante los amantes y estaban teniendo algunos problemas.

—¡No, mal!—gritaba Cathy- Yuri y Sora, necesito más contacto visual en cuanto caen a las camas elásticas. Y Leon, esta es una parte llena de tensión en la que Hefesto los lanza con furia a la red de plata, ¡muéstrame alguna sed de venganza por Ares!, no lo sé, algún recuerdo que te haga enfurecer y que puedas reflejar en Yuri.

—No te preocupes—dijo Leon mirando a Yuri con desprecio- Algo se me ocurrirá.

—"Leon está muy tenso"—pensaba May mientras practicaba junto con Rosetta la burla de los dioses— Nee Rosetta, recuerda que somos dioses que se burlan malvadamente, no como niños, ponle algo más de malicia.

—Hai—respondía Rosetta— Sólo porque desearías burlarte de Sora sin culpa.

—¿Dijiste algo?— preguntó May sin lograr escuchar

—No, nada— contestó la belga tratando de disimular.

Cuando todos estaban en lo suyo como May y Rosetta, entra Ken muy agitado.

—Jefe—dice Ken tratando de recuperar el aliento— Llegaron los fotógrafos para la sesión. Dicen que no tienen mucho tiempo y que nos apresuremos.

—Diles que en un momento estaremos allí— informó Kalos— Bueno, el ensayo queda hasta aquí, reúnanse todos para la sesión.

—"Parece que Kalos va en serio con esta obra"— pensaba Layla mientras Leon le ayudaba a bajar del trapecio del sol

La sesión comenzó y así se preparaban los periodistas que venían después para preguntar desde idioteces hasta calamidades para las más prestigiosas revistas de la ciudad.

—Posen los principales por favor— pidió el fotógrafo fotografiando a Yuri, Leon, Sora y Layla— Exacto, con el Sol y Hefesto a los bordes.

Los flash empezaron a salir y Kalos empezaba a responder las preguntas de los periodistas. Los demás fotógrafos sacaban fotos individuales para colocar al exterior del circo en la sección de los artistas presentes.

—Disculpen, ahora sólo Ares y Afrodita— ordenó el profesional dejando a la pareja en el medio.

—Me ponen nerviosa los fotógrafos— susurró Sora cosa que sólo Yuri pudiera oír.

—Descuida—acogió el ruso— Sólo sígueles el juego.

Eso tranquilizó a la intérprete de Afrodita mejorando su expresión. Momento que aprovecharon los profesionales de la fotografía para sacar las mejores poses. Pero algunos no quedaban conformes.

—Por favor—pidió un fotógrafo— Alguna pose más… digamos ¿pasional?

—No hay problema—Dijo Yuri rápidamente.

Tomando a su compañera de la cintura la apegó a sí y tomando su mejilla la miró intensamente. Esa mirada no se podía comparar con la que había hecho Sora con Anna en la interpretación de La Sirenita, porque esta no sólo hizo a Sora sonrojar, sino que le hizo creer que de verdad era una Afrodita en frente de su Ares, por lo que una de sus manos fue a parar al rostro del joven y la otra también se unía en su cintura.

—¡Perfecto!— gritaron los fotógrafos enloquecidos con estrellas en sus ojos— Esta irá para el monitor de afuera.

Al ver esa imagen tan perfecta, Layla sólo pudo decorar su rostro con una mirada dolorosa y Leon simplemente salió de la sesión sin decir palabra alguna. Por suerte Ken no estaba allí.

….

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por los comentarios que he recibido, me animan bastante. Por favor si encuentran una falta ortográfica me dicen cuál es, porque hay cosas que word no detecta. Gracias nuevamente y disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Tentación de Afrodita

Capítulo III

Parecía un sueño en el que ambos se habían dormido, tanto así que no notaron las reacciones en sus parejas, ni siquiera se molestaron en buscarlas, porque por muy terrible que suene, los habían olvidado. No notaron cuando los fotógrafos les dijeron que era suficiente.

—¡Señores! —gritó uno haciéndolos despertar— Muchas gracias, ya terminamos.

Los fotógrafos se retiraron y los periodistas empezaron con sus bulliciosos esfuerzos de preguntar algo a las estrellas. Incluso tuvieron que buscar a Leon porque ellos también preguntaban por él y eso significaba ingresos para el escenario.

—Señorita Hamilton-llamaron— ¿Cómo planea interpretar un personaje tan neutral en la obra como el sol?

—El dios del sol sólo tiene la ley de los dioses como referencia para actuar— empezó diciendo la rubia— Eso quiere decir que todo lo que hace requiere de diplomacia. Creo que tendré que preguntarle a mi padre cómo actúa frente a sus socios.

Esto generó algunas risas entre los periodistas y los animó a seguir preguntando a las Kaleido Star.

—Señor Oswald— llamó otro— Esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que actúa sin la señorita Naegino, ahora ella actuará con el señor Killian en esta obra tan esperada, ¿qué siente?

Sora temió un poco en esa pregunta, sabía que a él no le agradaba para nada que actuara con Yuri. Hasta que Leon decidió hablar.

—Orgullo, por supuesto—contestó el francés disipando las dudas de la japonesa.

Recibiendo los aplausos de los presentes, se generó la última pregunta, esta vez para Yuri.

—Por último— Anunció el principal de los periodistas- Señor Killian, el papel que interpreta la señorita Naegino es el de la diosa de la belleza, la dama más irresistible para el Olimpo, ¿Lo sería también para usted?

Esto generó el silencio del público esperando ansiosos la respuesta y también el espacio seco y sin palabras entre los funcionarios del circo, que sabían muy bien las posiciones de los presentes. Esperaban que la respuesta no causara mayores conflictos.

—Me temo que si lo digo aquí me golpearán en casa— dijo Yuri bromista y provocando nuevas risas— Hablando en serio. Afrodita siempre será una tentación para los hombres.

Cada fan del Kaleido Stage se hizo presente con las palmas ovacionando la respuesta. Sora no pudo evitar avergonzarse y reír por la misma causa.

Por suerte la sesión había terminado. Y antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa se dieron órdenes relatadas por Mia.

—Escuchen, antes de que hagan cualquier otra cosa oigan las recomendaciones si no los nombro es porque está todo bien— pidió Mia— Ok, Rosetta, debe notarse una mala intención de parte tuya al burlarse de los amantes. May, se debe notar diversión, no odio al burlarse. Y la única queja es para Julie y Charlotte, dice que…. ¿Dejen de cotorrear dice?

— "Qué humillación" — pensaron Julie y Charlotte.

Mientras mia lidiaba con "bebés llorones", Sora se encontraba en su habitación compartiendo un poco de café con Leon. Ambos habían pasado tanto rato entrenando que no se habían dado cuenta de que extrañaban estar juntos. Se encontraban sentados en el sofá cuando Sora puso una canción en el reproductor: Metamorphose de Lareine y a Leon le parecía algo extraño oírla de alguien tan alegre como Sora.

—¿Qué haces escuchando esa canción? — preguntó el platinado— ¿No es algo triste?

—Sí lo sé—respondía Sora con tranquilidad— Pero esta canción me hace pensar en los sentimientos que debió pasar Afrodita cuando decidió serle infiel a Hefesto.

—Buscas tu propia Afrodita otra vez— dijo Leon tomando la traducción de la canción en sus manos mientras su pareja asentía—_No es que yo me haya hartado de ti, Es solo que en aquel tiempo no podía elegirte, Siempre te hice sentir ansiedad, Aun cuando tú solo me ofrecías amabilidad_. Muy apropiado.

—Sí— pronunció la joven dejándose caer totalmente en el sofá— Es algo triste ¿no? Ser diosa del amor y de la belleza y no poder amar a quien más estima. Supongo que de cierta manera le tengo lástima porque a mí me pasó lo contrario.

—Aún no entiendo cómo sentías aprecio por mí—sonreía Leon tristemente— no te trataba precisamente de manera amable, disculpa.

Rió Sora juguetonamente y se recostó en su pareja

— No te disculpes, gracias a ello llegamos a cumplir nuestros sueños.

—Aún me quedan muchos sueños que cumplir contigo—le susurró Leon con afecto y dispuesto a besarla.

Juntaron sus labios en el sofá tornándose cada vez más intenso, cosa que los hizo caer suavemente con Leon sobre Sora. El beso ya dejaba todo rastro de inocencia y las manos se volvían más desinhibidas. El francés ya levantaba la blusa de Sora cuando…

¡Knock, Knock!

Con frustración se apartó lo suficiente de su amada para mirarle el rostro y buscar su reacción, una sonrisa divertida ante el evidente desconforme de su compañero. Este se puso de pié dispuesto a asesinar al que tuvo la desfachatez de interrumpir tan deleitoso momento.

—Oh, Leon no sabía que estabas aquí— dijo Sara tan alegre como siempre.

—Dime qué quieres— pronunció el francés con su cara más terrorífica que descolocó un poco a Sara.

—Eh… yo…—balbuceó la dama poniéndose algo azul.

—Leon— llamó Sora poniéndose delante de él— Déjala en paz.

Con eso él se fue al interior de la habitación y las dos mujeres se quedaron frente a frente para charlar en paz.

—Tu novio se puso algo bravo ¿no? — preguntó Sara— ¿Interrumpo algo?

—Pues más o menos— contestó Sora sonrojada— Tú… viniste a decirme algo.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! —recordó la despistada mujer— Supongo que recuerdas ese tu traje de la sesión, ese que se ibas a usar en la presentación.

—¿Iba? —preguntó Sora temerosa— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Verás—comenzó explicando la cantante— Jonathan entró a los vestuarios de nuevo y no encontró nada mejor que tirar tu traje y como se enredó en él hizo fuerza para despedazarlo y salir.

—Ay no— se lamentó la trapecista— ¿No se puede hacer algo?

—Pues es por eso que vine— informó la mujer— No se puede reparar el traje, así que vine aquí porque la modista espera abajo para tomarte las medidas.

—De acuerdo, bajo en un minuto— confirmó Sora cerrando la puerta y volteando hacia Leon.

—Debes irte— dijo éste poniéndose su abrigo— Yo también debo irme. Mañana nos evaluarán con más críticas.

—Recuerda que debes cuidarte— dijo besando y despidiendo a su enamorado— Sobre todo tus manos.

—Estaré bien. Y Sora….—pronunció antes de irse— Espero que quien te tome las medidas sea mujer.

Sora dejó escapar una risita y con sus súper piernas corrió a toda velocidad hasta donde estaban las profesionales que le harían su traje. Llegó tan agitada que hasta asustó a los presentes

—Bueno— dijo la estrella recuperando su postura— ¡Ya llegué!

—Sora, qué bueno— dijo Mia aliviada— Aquí está la modista, tú solo deja que te tomen las medidas mientras yo voy a organizar a los chicos.

Con eso la estresada Mia fue por el pasillo y con los lentes amenazando por caerse debido a su agitación. Sora se quedó sola con la modista que parecía tener aproximadamente unos 30 años, pero parecía muy confiada en lo que hacía.

—Así que tú eres la estrella de Kaleido— decía la modista mientras sacaba las huinchas— ¿Sabes que mi hija sólo duerme si le cuento tu versión de La Sirenita?

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Sora con una luz en su mirada— No tenía idea de que pudieran pasar cosas así.

—Sora—llamó la modista mientras medía su cintura— Eres la estrella de Kaleido, ese es un inmenso poder para influenciar tanto positiva como negativamente.

—Entiendo— dijo la joven comprendiendo lo que la madre quería decirle— La labor del que actúa no termina en el escenario.

—Qué bueno que nos entendemos— dijo la mujer midiendo esta vez el busto— Tú siempre has repartido sonrisas y es una manera de influenciar. Es por eso que conectarte con quienes actúas es tan importante.

Así se quedaron conversando un rato. En ese momento Yuri pasaba por el pasillo buscando a Sora para planificar el entrenamiento, posiblemente el de mañana. Pasó por afuera de donde estaba Sora, pero se abstuvo de entrar cuando escuchó conversar. No por una razón en particular, sino por mera curiosidad.

—Lo que me recuerda…— comenzó de nuevo la mujer— Ahora tienes un nuevo compañero. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese joven apuesto rubio que acompañaba a Layla?

—Hablas de Yuri— informó la joven— Él es mi compañero en esta obra.

—Él mismo—recordó la modista— ¿Confías en él?

—Claro—respondió Sora sonriente— Él me ayudo muchas veces cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Ya veo. Y supongo que sabes que un error en el escenario les puede costar la vida- advirtió la profesional mientras Sora asentía sin entender adónde quería llegar- Seré directa, ¿A él le confiarías tu vida?

Fue ahí cuando el ruso apegó su cuerpo más a la pared y agudizó sus sentidos para escuchar lo que la japonesa pensó brevemente.

—En cada oportunidad que tenga— contestó Sora con ojos brillantes— Una y otra vez sin dudarlo. Si queremos darle lo mejor de nosotros a las personas tenemos que confiar en nosotros, en todo sentido, yo lo hago.

La respuesta del joven fue más que reconfortante, se sintió seguro por dentro cuando escuchó las palabras de la joven intérprete, formando un rubor en sus mejillas casi imperceptible y es que era verdad que uno, mientras actuaba en parejas, debía confiarle el siguiente movimiento a su compañero, pero nunca creyó que llegará al punto de confiarle su vida. Sin embargo no estaba solo cuando decidió marcharse de ese lugar a un lugar desconocido. Alguien lo espiaba.

— "¿Qué ha sido eso?" — se preguntaba May — "¿Por qué se pudo Yuri así? Podría ser por el cumplido pero… ¿y ese rubor? Fue leve pero ¡No soy ciega! Esto no me está cayendo bien"

Yuri caminaba por el exterior del recinto, de vez en cuando observando la puesta de sol, hasta que se detuvo frente al monitor que tenía la imagen suya con Sora girando y exponiéndose. Tan serena y profunda que no pudo evitar pasar su mano por aquella captura.

— "Aún recuerdo tu primera actuación" — repasaba el ruso— "Te veías tan insegura, sin embargo lograste ser el más encantador de los animales. Claro, también fue la primera vez que establecí contacto contigo, ayudándote, y ahora eres la estrella de este escenario. La vida está llena de sorpresas"

Por unos segundos recordó cuando Sora había fallado en su primer intento de convertirse en la Sirenita, de cómo la había salvado de un horrible golpe… y la respiración de boca a boca. La primera vez que probó sus labios también fue la primera vez que vio una lágrima deslizarse por los ojos de Layla y ese chico… aquél que siempre se encontraba al lado de Sora no pudo ocultar su desdicha.

— "Las cosas que provocas, Sora" —pensó el joven algo divertido con la idea.

—¡Nee! — gritó una voz mientras corría hacia él, la de su actual compañera.

—Sora—dijo Yuri— ¿Te desocupaste con la modista?

—Hai—contestó animada— Cuando terminé me dijeron que me andabas buscando y como no te encontré adentro pensé que estarías aquí.

—Así es— dijo el joven haciendo una pequeña pausa— La verdad quería decirte algo corto, pero contundente.

—¿Eh? — cuestionó Sora curiosa— Dime.

—Como sólo quedan un par de días para el estreno—comenzó diciendo— esperaba que mañana te pudiera pasar a buscar temprano para un entrenamiento más intensivo, ¿podrás aguantarlo?

—Si me lo propongo soportaré lo que sea— pronunció Sora levantando su brazo en señal de entusiasmo.

—Es sorprendente que me causes confianza cuando hablas así— dijo Yuri agradado por el tono de Sora— Entonces… veamos qué límites tenemos que quebrar.

No habían tenido un acuerdo así desde que practicaron para el festival circense, estaba claro que ella había probado la mano dura de Leon, pero sólo había conocido la mano pasiva de Yuri. ¿Cuál de las manos duras sería la más intensa? Lo sabría al día siguiente.

….

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Chapter 4

Comentario de la Autora: Muchas gracias por las críticas, me han ayudado mucho a mejorar. Eso sí me gustaría que cuando dijeran que hay una falta la pusiera, porque a veces word no distingue algunas faltas. Así me ayudarían aún más. Como cada Domingo, acá está la continuación. Disfruten

* * *

Tentación de Afrodita

Capítulo IV

Faltaba ya sólo un día para el esperado estreno, y los habitantes del lugar no podían hacer nada para ocultarlo. Los niños apresuraban a sus madres para comprar las entradas y adultos solitarios se apresuraban ellos mismos, porque al cabo de dos horas, entradas agotadas. Pero antes de que ocurriera aquello, alguien era despertado a madrugada.

Sora estaba tranquilamente dormida cuando escuchó golpes en su puerta, que se hacían cada vez más precisos a medida que no contestaba, y es que los párpados le pesaban como un elefante pesa sobre la balanza. El entrenamiento intensivo antes del día de la función recién comenzaba.

—Sora—llamaba una voz— Despierta, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Ay— despertaba Sora buscando el reloj— Fool, dime qué hora es por favor.

—Bueno—buscó Fool el aparato— Aquí dicen que son las…

—¡5 de la mañana! — gritó Sora encontrando lo buscado— "Sí que va en serio esto del entrenamiento" ¡Voy en seguida Yuri!

Se vistió lo más rápido posible cuidando de no aplastar a Fool en el trayecto y abrió la puerta al ruso, quien parecía preparado desde hace un momento atrás.

—Lista— dijo Sora abriendo la puerta haciendo pucheros— Nee me habrías avisado que vendrías a las 5 de la mañana, me habría preparado un café.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Yuri— Es parte del factor sorpresa, siempre preparado. ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro— pronunció la joven dispuesta a bajar.

—Y Sora…—recordó el ruso— lleva tu traje acuático.

Con Sora asintiendo dudosa bajaron de la habitación dejando a Fool tirar sus cartas una vez más, esta vez intuía muchas cosas.

—Veamos—dijo Fool levantando una carta— "El Juicio" Nuevas perspectivas y relaciones que favorece lo laboral. Esto es positivo para Sora pero… odio sacar las cartas solo.

Mientras Fool se lamentaba, los compañeros estaban a orillas de la playa sin que el sol siquiera hiciera entrada de su presencia.

—Aquí empezamos— dijo Yuri— ¿Estás dispuesta a aceptar cualquier clase de entrenamiento que te dé?

—Sí—afirmó Sora instantáneamente— Todo sea por dar un gran espectáculo mañana.

—De acuerdo—admiró el joven quitándose su ropa para quedar en un traje acuático- Sígueme entonces, Sirenita.

El ruso entró al agua seguida por Sora quien aún no entendía de qué pudiera tratar lo que el joven trataba de enseñarle, pero las opciones se vieron reducidas cuando quedaron más o menos hacia adentro. Yuri se detuvo poniéndose de espaldas a una ola y dejó que esta golpeara su espalda, Sora se sorprendió que a pesar de la intensidad de la ola –más que del tamaño- su acompañante no se hubiera movido un centímetro, entonces lo entendió.

—Creo que ya lo comprendes—dijo asertivo el rubio— Tenemos que formar un rompeolas. Sujétame de los hombros y yo sujetaré los tuyos, ¿está bien?

—Sí—afirmó sujetando a su compañero tal como lo había dicho y tomando una posición decidida.

—Perfecto, ahora firme—pidió

Las olas eran bastante fuertes y eso hizo dudar a la joven, y también aflojarse un poco en cuanto a resistir,

—No te preocupes Sora, no te soltaré.

Ella bajó la mirada algo avergonzada, pero entonces recordó que durante el espectáculo tendría que estar en contacto permanente con su acompañante, tanto física como visualmente, por tanto con un rubor adornando su apenada cara, miró a Yuri quien pareció notar el cambio expresándolo con un rostro agradado.

—Eso está mejor— sonrió Yuri resistiendo ante otra ola— No temas mirarme a los ojos, sólo así nos podemos comunicar.

Para ella era algo difícil mirar directamente y sin voltear a esos hermosos ojos azules, pero lo que dijo su acompañante hizo sentir a la intérprete algo más relajada y aumentaron cada una de sus sensaciones. La respiración de Yuri la sentía más cerca, el agua del mar parecía haber cobrado fuerza y la arena entre sus dedos parecía hacer esfuerzos por moverse en su cautiverio.

Las predicciones de Fool en la habitación de Sora estaban lejos de terminar. Era la primera vez que sentía tanta inquietud en su interior y recurrió a todo lo que tenía bajo la manta para disipar presentimientos.

—El piscis de Yuri con el Sagitario de Sora—leyó el bufón— La hiperactividad de Sora y el pacifismo de Yuri pueden hacer conflicto, sin embargo esto se borra si tienen en común y en armonía sus temas más profundos.

Al mismo tiempo en el que se revisaba aquello, el frío invadió ambos cuerpos acompañados por las olas, por lo que se toma una decisión.

—A ti también te dio frío, ¿cierto Sora? — preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su compañera.

Salieron del agua y se vistieron tranquilamente aspirando el aire frío, pero el entrenamiento no había terminado, incluso estaban contra el tiempo.

—Seguimos— informó el joven— Aún no sale el sol, trotemos hasta el escenario antes de que lo haga, ¿lista?

—Siempre— animó Sora— ¡Vamos!

Comenzaron la carrera hacia el escenario que quedaba a bastantes cuadras de donde estaban, pero no se rendían. La energía que emanaban ambos imitaba a la de dos caballos corriendo por amplios prados, en los que ninguno parecía tener la menor intención de detenerse.

El cielo se iluminó, pero el sol aún no se hacía presente. Esto alertó a los artistas y los animó a seguir corriendo, hasta les empezaba a parecer divertido. Pero de pronto Sora empezó a perder potencia en su trote, a lo que Yuri no podía detenerse, sólo podía hablar hasta que ya su velocidad la separara de ella.

—¡Vamos Sora! —exclamó el rubio— ¡No puedes detenerte, falta poco ya!

—¿¡Cómo sabes que no me desmayaré? — preguntó la joven cada vez más lenta y quedando más atrás de su acompañante.

—¡Puedes hacerlo! —gritó otra vez— ¡Confía en mi!

Algo golpeó dentro de Sora. Recordó cuando le había dicho a la modista cuánto se fiaba del ruso.

_¿A él le confiarías tu vida?_

_En cada oportunidad que tenga_

_Una y otra vez sin dudarlo_

Quiso cumplir aquello que había dicho el día anterior, y con suma confianza, con esa misma que decía que le tenía, tomó su mano volviendo al camino. Una expresión de alivio expulsó a la de preocupación que ocupaba sus facciones anteriormente y trotaron totalmente sincronizados, los latidos venían al mismo tiempo, las respiraciones sonaban en armonía, y todo esto sin soltarse por un sólo segundo sus manos.

El sol estaba apunto de tocar el techo del escenario, pero ambos lograron tocar la pared antes de que el sol lo hiciera. Se detuvieron exhalando e inhalando rápidamente y seguían sin soltarse.

—S-sora—llamó Yuri con dificultad captando su atención— Muy bien hecho.

Con esas palabras sintió que podía descansar y se dejó caer pegada a la pared del recinto, su acompañante hizo lo mismo sacando un poco de agua para con afecto darle de beber a Sora, esta bebió con muchas ganas. Se sonrió el ruso con ternura, su esfuerzo la llevaba lejos, se preguntaba en qué podía esforzarse él para sorprenderla tal como ella lo había hecho con él.

—Gracias Yuri-—agradeció Sora suspirando— ¿Quién te enseñó esta manera de entrenar?

—Mi padre antes de morir— confesó el rubio haciendo brillar la mirada de Sora— No le había contado esto a nadie, pero él siempre me llevaba al extremo del país para hacer esto casi todos los días, era duro pero divertido. No le cuentes a Layla, que ella no lo sabe.

—No hay problema—sonrió Sora— Pero ¿por qué no?

—¿Ves en donde estamos sentados? —preguntó el joven mirando a Sora asentir— Fue en donde le pedí que fuese mi novia. Bueno, la vez que aceptó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sora sorprendida— ¿Cómo que la vez que aceptó? ¿Acaso antes te había rechazado?

—Tú eres quien lo está diciendo, Sora— dijo Yuri apenado— Antes que llegaras se lo había pedido también, pero me rechazó, dijo que por el hecho de que me consideraba emocionalmente débil.

—¿Nani? —preguntó la artista sorprendida— ¿De verdad Layla-san dijo eso?

—Bueno—pronunció el joven— Tú viste cómo era ella antes de que llegaras tú al circo, un témpano de hielo con todos. Pero yo era el único que veía lo que de verdad sentía, tú lo notaste a los pocos días de haber llegado.

Sora asintió, esperando a que el joven continuara, ya que le interesaba saber cómo era la vida en el escenario antes. Sólo había visto la cara bonita del circo en la televisión o cuando ella era pequeña y sólo abarcaba sueños de niñez.

—Ese es el tema—dijo— Ella sabía que yo podía ver la angustia que llevaba encima de que su padre nunca hubiese visto ni la más corta de sus actuaciones, por eso se sentía amenazada por mí. Cuando llegaste tú vi tu fuerza y al ayudarte cuando necesitabas mi ayuda la hice propia, ahora siento que te lo debo agradecer.

—No, en lo absoluto— detuvo Sora— Yo tengo que agradecer, aún recuerdo cuando no podía hacer el fénix dorado y era porque no me veía alcanzando a mi Romeo.

—¿Visualizaste a alguien en especial? —

Una imagen de aquél momento recorrió la mente de Sora, la vez en que pudo posar como Julieta en su ejecución del Fénix Dorado fue porque pensó que era Yuri a quien trataba de alcanzar la esperaba feliz y con los brazos abiertos. La blanca piel de Sora pronto se tornó rosada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida. Yuri sonrió divertido.

—De acuerdo, no tienes que decírmelo— Es algo privado tuyo.

— "Si tan sólo supieras" —pensaba Sora— "Me pregunto qué cara pondrías"

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno se levantaba. Sin aviso, Yuri sintió un peso en el hombro y cuando dio vuelta su rostro para ver qué era lo que ejercía presión. Era Sora, a quien el cansancio debió haber debilitado. No quería despertarla, pero también él se encontraba agotado y sin darse cuenta, él también se apoya en el hombro de Sora durmiendo apaciblemente.

Pasaron 2 horas sin mover siquiera un músculo, simplemente dormían apaciblemente, tal como cachorros sintiendo el calor de su madre, sólo el presente importaba, los demás eran sombras. Pasaron 2 horas y una mano masculina les hizo despertar, casi bruscamente.

—Sora, Yuri-san— dijo una voz a la cual Sora reconoció enseguida, Ken— Disculpen, estamos vendiendo entradas y la gente se preocupa al ver dos personas dormidas aquí.

Los recientemente despertados miraron a su alrededor y era cierto, los rodeaban los curiosos que iban a comprar entradas, inmediatamente se pusieron de pié. Pero Sora reconoció a alguien en la multitud que no le era desconocido, al contrario. Se trataba de Leon con una mirada de desconfianza y dolor que se alejaba de espaldas sin atrever a mirarle a los ojos.

—¡Leon! —gritó Sora tratando de alcanzar a su pareja— ¡Espera!

Una vez alejados de la multitud, Leon se dio vuelta para encarar a Sora, no con la cara más amigable del mundo precisamente.

—¡¿Qué hacías allá afuera Sora? — Gritó indignado Leon— ¿¡Qué clase de espectáculo fue ese? ¡¿Acaso no te basta con hacer show en el escenario y lo haces en tu vida?

—Leon yo…—trató de decir la joven angustiada por ver a su pareja así— Yo salí a entrenar temprano con Yuri y me quedé dormida, es todo.

—Sora, no me gustaría tener que desconfiar de ti—exclamó Leon— desde el primer día en que te asignaron con él supuse que algo como esto pasaría.

—¡Aquí no ha pasado nada, Leon! — aseguró la joven

—Nada aún—contradijo— Pareciera que cada vez pierden más su timidez.

—¿Pues qué esperas, Leon? —preguntó Sora empezando a enojars—- Es mi compañero y al entrenar pasamos tiempo juntos, ¿qué esperas que ni lo salude o que tenga miedo de hablarle?

El platinado parecía no escucharla, tenía en su interior una mezcla de dolor, rabia y pena, una mezcla peligrosa.

—Me pregunto qué cosas habrán pasan mientras no estoy— dijo Leon— Quizás hasta en la cama hayas estado con él.

PLAF!

Una cachetada bien fuerte cruzó su rostro, volteó y vio a Sora con la boca entreabierta y lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, tan cálidas que parecían estar forzadas a salir. Pensó que ella saldría del lugar corriendo, pero en vez de eso sintió unos brazos atrapando su persona y perlas caer en su hombro.

—¡Basta, Leon! —lloraba Sora— ¡Te estás autodestruyendo! ¡Por favor no peleemos más!

Desde la muerte de Sophie que Leon no se sentía con tanta culpabilidad en su pecho, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su amada, porque eso era, la amaba. Para su consuelo sólo pudo pronunciar las tristes palabras de…

—Lo siento

…..

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

Tentación de Afrodita

Capítulo V

Lo noche antes del estreno… Sora y Leon habían decidido no discutir. Esa noche la decidieron pasar en la casa del artista de considerable altura, quisieron compartirla y sanarse mutuamente las heridas hechas por sus propios temores. El temor de Leon de sentirse traicionado nuevamente y el temor de Sora de fallarle a quien más amaba.

Esa noche unieron sus cuerpos como en otras noches, sólo que en esta ocasión ambos decidían dejar atrás sus temores, incluso mientras se amaban algunas lágrimas de amor salían de sus rostros. Ambos parecían haber perdido algo, y ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que era.

Una vez culminado su acto no durmieron a pesar de encontrarse cobijados y cálidos al interior de las sábanas, sólo se acariciaban. El rostro, los brazos, la espalda, los hombros.

—Te estoy decepcionando ¿cierto?—preguntó Sora

—No es una ocasión en la que puedas hacer esa pregunta— dijo besando su cabeza— ¿Sabes por qué peleamos?

—Sí lo sé— dijo Sora apegándose a su pecho— Pero ahora sabemos en qué nos falta fortalecernos, esto enseña que el entrenamiento no es sólo físico ¿eh?

Leon asintió, ahora sólo le importaba el hecho de que estuviera en su cama abrazado a la persona que amaba. No quería pensar en nadie más, eso le estresaba, su amor le aliviaba.

—Dime con honestidad—pidió la joven ocultando un poco su rostro— ¿Aún quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?—preguntó el platinado— Tonta, no hay otra cosa que quiera más que convertirme en padre junto a ti.

Una sonrisa decoró el rostro de la preocupaba mujer mientras a su amado le pesaban los párpados y se rendía ante el sueño. Como ella no lograba dormir se puso de pié y observando el escenario apagando sus luces desde la ventana se empezó a preguntar cosas que sólo se preguntaría – según pensaba ella – una persona terrible.

—"¿Qué pasa conmigo?"—se cuestionaba como si se pudiera mirar a los ojos— "¿Por qué dudo?, ¿Qué siento?, ¿Qué siento por… Yuri?"

En otra parte había alguien en la misma situación que Sora, mirando el escenario cuyas luces estaban recientemente apagadas, y con su pareja durmiendo en la cama y los peor de todo es que se hacía las mismas preguntas.

—"Sora…"—pensaba el ruso mientras abría la puerta del balcón y dejaba que el frío aire acariciase su torso.

Parecía que la luna había decidido tornarse llena solamente para ellos, para que no se sintieran tan solos mientras averiguaban en qué momento de sus vidas perdieron la orientación.

Ellos también sentían sueño como sus parejas y no podían darse el lujo de desvelarse para un día tan importante como el del estreno. Se los habían informado, entradas agotadas. Desde las galerías hasta el palco. Tal como decía Yuri, descansar también es un entrenamiento.

Cuando llegó el día, esta situación no se hizo pesada para ninguno de los dos personajes, incluso se sentían tranquilos por dentro. Y dentro del escenario no había espacio para los conflictos emocionales, sino el escenario sufría y con él el público que llegaba ilusionado.

Las ilusiones de los artistas del escenario se hospedaban en sus rostros, todos ayudaban hasta en lo más mínimo. Hasta Kalos se encontraba ayudando a repartir trajes a los despistados del lugar y eso que todavía no era de noche, pero este súper espectáculo ya se había oído en todas las estaciones, visto en todos los canales y leído en cada una de las revistas.

Era en lo que menos pensaban los dos artistas principales, al menos hasta la noche, incluso se estaban dedicando a hacer lo que usualmente harían si no estuviese el escenario ni sus funciones. Estaban conectados aún más allá del escenario, sólo que aún no se daban cuenta.

Sora entretenía a unos niños por ahí con Jonathan y Yuri en su hogar pintaba un nuevo cuadro. Si hubiesen sabido lo que estaba haciendo el otro, se habrían dado cuenta de que el vínculo ya era evidente, o quizás sí lo sabían.

—"Afrodita"—pensaba Sora— "¿Habrás estado igual de confundida que yo en aquél entonces? ¿Te sentías así de sedada?"

Los niños ovacionaban sus destrezas, Sora sonreía igual que siempre, pero ellos no notaban que era un cuerpo lo que se mostraba ante ellos, porque su mente estaba totalmente sometida a sus sentimientos y sumisa en sus pensamientos, y quizás… en los de él también.

Yuri estaba igual, a tal grado que ya no sabía lo que estaba pintando, sólo era una mano que se movía por impulso propio. Algunas palomas que se asomaban a su ventana lo observaban como si fuera un espectáculo… y es que en verdad lo era. El joven dejó su pincel a un lado y apoyó con la misma mano que dejó su herramienta, su cabeza.

—"Mírate"—pensaba Yuri— "No puedes concentrarte. Sora, ¿serás tú la pintura a la que quiero llegar?"

No habían pensamientos en las mentes de estas almas, sólo pensamientos de sus sentimientos. No habían sentimientos en sus corazones, sólo sentimientos de unión. Y la unión… ¿Qué pasaba con ella?, ¿de qué estaba hecha?, ¿cuál era su enlace con los sentimientos y la mente?

Quizás era eso lo que mantenía a estas dos personas ocupadas, corazones tan sumisos a sus sentir que el escenario podía parecerles demasiado pequeño. Yuri miró el cuadro que había hecho y su corazón se paró solo de ver lo obvio, era a Sora a quien había pintado.

La noche había llegado por fin, ahora venía el momento en que… bueno, esa era la duda, ¿a qué momento se estaban enfrentando? Sólo lo podían saber viviéndolo, si lo vivían se arriesgarían a vivir la realidad, que no la conocían y tal vez sería por eso que le temían.

La joven llegó primero al escenario y Mia fue la primera en "pescarla".

—Sora—llamó Mia corriendo de apuro— Te estábamos buscando, ven rápido a ponerte el traje.

—¿Eh? ¡Mia!— exclamaba Sora siendo jalada por su amiga.

Llegaron adonde estaba la modista, la esperaba con ansias y a Sora le extrañaba eso de parte de la mujer que la iba a vestir. Mia se retiró ya que habían otros asuntos que le reclamaban, seguramente muchos.

—Sora no puedo esperar para verte con esto— dijo la modista enseñándole el traje- Te verás tan atractiva como la diosa de la belleza.

—¡Espero que no me quede muy pequeño!— dijo Sora poniéndose tras un biombo y poniéndose las prendas— ¡Qué alivio! No me produce comezón.

—¿Acaso crees que soy una principiante?—preguntó la profesional haciéndose la ofendida— Por cierto, nunca te dije mi nombre, soy Annagrazia, como te podrás dar cuenta soy Italiana.

—Un gusto, ¡uy!— gritó Sora tropezándose— Ya terminé, pero, Annagrazia, pero no puedo ponerme este traje, es muy hermoso

—Ay no seas absurda mujer— decía Annagrazia— Vamos, sal que quiero verte.

Sin duda Sora se veía como la diosa de la belleza, tanto que a su modista le salieron estrellas en los ojos. Pero golpearon la puerta.

—¡Sora!—gritaba Ken— 10 minutos, tienes que venir con el resto.

—¡Enseguida voy!— informó la intérprete— Ya me voy Annagrazia, muchas gracias.

Sora salió tan rápido del lugar y le dio tan poco tiempo a la profesional procesar que el traje confeccionado se había ido con la artista, que parecía no notar que Sora ya no estaba ahí.

—Soy una genio— gozaba la italiana.

Mientras Sora se encontraba en el camerino de estelar maquillando los últimos detalles de su rostro, cuando divisó una figura alto y rubia entrando con un traje negro por su puerta, Yuri se hacía presente en el salón inmediatamente haciendo contacto visual con ella. Se pusieron enfrente del otro casi sonriendo, parecía imitar una iniciación.

—Sora— saludó el ruso contemplando a la hermosa mujer delante de él.

—Y-Yuri— trató de pronunciar— Yo quería disculparme. Cuando vi a Leon me fui corriendo tras él sin decirte nada.

—Sabes que no debes culparte por eso— calmó Yuri— Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido Layla.

—De todas formas— pronunció Sora tristemente- Estaba algo preocupada por tu reacción, no quería molestarte tampoco.

—No te pongas triste, Sora— dijo el joven corriendo un cabello del rostro de Sora— No hay nada que quiera más esta noche que actuar contigo.

—Yo… me siento igual Yuri—dijo Sora sonriendo a gusto.

—¡Todos a la pista!—se informó por el citófono del camerino.

—Bueno…—concluyó el alto joven— Llenemos el circo de sonrisas. ¿Vienes a actuar conmigo?

—Actuaré contigo— Contestó la joven tomando la mano del intérprete de Ares.

Al salir junto con los demás artistas tras el escenario sintieron que las miradas se posaban sobre ellos, muchos comentando sobre el traje radiante de los mismos y habían otros que se hacían dudas sobre si tendrían un error, no importaba, en su mente sólo estaban los enlaces que los habían llevado a este momento.

—Voy con Leon— comunicó la joven a quien la acompañaba— Salgo con él primero.

—Suerte Sora— dijo soltando su mano.

Jamás le había costado tanto soltar una mano, pero se sintió bien cuando vio que Sora salía con Leon y Layla junto con los demás acróbatas, había comenzado la función.

Primer Acto

Acróbatas hacen malabares mientras que otros saltan a través de las camas elásticas logrando un efecto de llaman. Leon hace maniobras con una vara haciendo cuenta de que forja un cinturón. Las luces del fondo se encienden en forma de cinturón.

Segundo Acto

Aparece Sora usando el cinturón y se balancea en el trapecio mientras Leon se columpia de cabeza usando sus pies para sostenerse dispuesto a coger a Sora en su salto giratorio por la espalda, cosa que todos los dioses pudiesen ver la belleza de su mujer. Layla que está sobre ellos hace destrezas en la soga como iluminando al matrimonio.

El público suspira por lo bello del acto.

Tercer Acto

Queda Afrodita sola en el trapecio y aparece Yuri en frente de ella y empiezan a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás meciendo el trapecio mientras estaban frente a frente. Yuri se deja caer un poco para sujetarse de la base del trapecio y se deja caer un poco más para que Sora afirme sus pies con los propios.

-"Ahora veo por qué me hacía el ejercicio de las olas"- pensaba Sora- "Para aumentar mi fuerza de los pies y trabajar mi apoyo de los brazos"

Yuri apoya sus rodillas en la base como un columpio con Sora de pie frente a él. El joven se acuesta sobre la base del trapecio y Sora se acuesta sobre él de espaldas.

Cuarto Acto

Layla salta en los trapecios del trapecio giratorio informándole a Hefesto, es decir, Leon del plan de los amantes.

Leon salta al trapecio principal y apoyando sus pies en la base empieza a dar giros de cabeza asimilando el que baje a los fuegos para formar una red.

El público suspira de asombro al ver la intensidad de los sentimientos de Hefesto al sentirse traicionado.

Los acróbatas llevan linternas que prenden mientras las luces se apagan, formando una red.

Quinto Acto

Yuri y Sora quedaron en la posición del final del tercer acto, en ese rato caen pétalos de rosa del lo alto. Las luces cambian a rojas. Leon aparece en frente de los amantes y estos caen a las camas elásticas. Se apagan las luces.

Sexto Acto

Se prenden las luces, están Yuri y Sora envueltos en una red que es levantada por un gancho, ahí adentro de esa transparente red se toma cada uno de los pies del otro y empiezan a girar adentro de su prisión. Cambian de posición abrazando Yuri a Sora por detrás y siguiéndola en todos sus movimientos

Desde lo bajo del escenario había alguien que no podía dejar de mirarles, era Layla. Sin embargo, los miraba feliz mientras terminaba de ponerse su abrigo para ir a su hogar.

—"Si hasta Sara se emociona en su canción"—pensaba la rubia— "Me pregunto cuáles son tus sentimientos ahora, Yuri."

Aprovechando el momento de estar así de juntos, Sora le susurró algo al frío de la noche que ni Yuri pudo escuchar. Era como si de verdad ella fuese Afrodita y él de verdad fuera…

—Ares…—

….

CONTINUARÁ….


	6. Chapter 6

Tentación de Afrodita

Capítulo VI

En los movimientos de la pareja los acompañaba Sara, quien como respuesta a tan bello espectáculo de miradas sugerentes y manos entrelazadas cantaba con mucha más emotividad. ¿Qué era la emotividad en ese momento? Cuando solo existían los corazones abrazados en la red.

—Yuri— llamó Sora en medio de los movimientos— Quiero que nuestros cuerpos demuestren lo que sienten los amantes.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa emotiva entendiendo el lenguaje con el que le hablaba, el lenguaje de un trapecista de sangre.

—Entonces no quites tus ojos de mí— pidió mientras Sora le acompañaba—Ven conmigo.

En ese momento los brazos de Yuri llenaron el espíritu de Sora con un extraño y tierno sonido, estaba haciendo que en esa noche hubiera baile en su corazón, hacía que su corazón tomara vuelo. Parecía una pluma sobre sus brazos. Yuri guiaba en los movimientos jugando con sus manos como si tuvieran un lenguaje secreto tan profundo que su compañera cerraba sus ojos al tacto.

—Te dije que no dejaras de mirarme—pronunció el joven con ternura cuando estaba con Sora en una posición de estrella con él por detrás.

Al instante ella recordó el acuerdo y volteó a posar sus inocentes ojos a los enigmáticos de él. Mientras los acróbatas subían para hacer la escena de la burla, ella no podía despegarse de la cercanía de sus rostros y el contacto de sus energías.

Tal y como salía en el guión, se dieron un abrazo final, como descansando sobre la red, estaba apunto de comenzar el siguiente acto.

—Afrodita—llamó el ruso— Por favor… tan sólo permíteme guardar este contacto en mi memoria.

Con eso él ocultó su frente en su cuello aspirando no su olor, sino todas las emociones que emanaban de ella, aún más fragantes que el perfume expandido por su piel.

Aquella maniobra conmovió al público, las lágrimas se desbordaban de todos los que se encontraban entre el público permaneciendo tan quietos mirando la función que parecían no querer perderse nada.

Séptimo Acto

Los acróbatas se convertían en actores de las divinidades que burlonas reían ante el descubierto y deshonra de los amantes. Aparece ante la pareja Leon que con un báculo rociado en dorado se balanceaba alrededor de la red como si actuase una conversación con la pareja.

Leon toda la red con el báculo y los artistas escapan por los lados abiertos de la misma para simular su liberación y con un salto hasta llegar a las cuerdas que los llevarían al trapecio de la cima.

Octavo y último Acto

En el trapecio se sujetan de este mismo con cada uno en un extremo de éste y apoyándose invertidamente dejando un brazo para guiar al público.

Como maniobra final, el brazo con el que se apoyaban cada uno se sujetó de la cintura del otro con esa invertida posición y con el brazo libre que tenían miraron al público elevando aquella extremidad.

Fin

Con el término de la primera presentación de "Ares y Afrodita", desde el más pequeño hasta el más anciano se levantó de su asiento para expresar con sus palmas lo vivido. Como toque final y cerrando la función de la noche, todo quien haya participado pasó enfrente de los espectadores saludando con alegría. El trabajo de hoy había concluido.

—Lo logramo—-sonrió Sora— Las sonrisas llenan la pista una vez más.

—No sólo las sonrisas, Sora—opinó el rubio— Mira sus lágrimas, pon atención a sus rostros.

A este punto de su carrera y su vida, la artista había entendido el concepto de lo bello. Había visto que no todas las sonrisas eran bellas, incluso habían algunas que se admiraban tan forzadas que producían compasión hasta que se acababa en llanto, esas sonrisas eran sombrías, como si guardasen algo.

Y ahora había comprendido algo que siempre había estado allí, pero que nunca lo supo interpretar. Que pocas cosas habían más cautivadoras que una lágrima dichosa. Había concluido dos cosas. La primera era que las lágrimas no salían del cuerpo por una razón en específica, sino que brotaban porque había tanta emoción dentro del cuerpo pudiendo ser pena, enojo, alegría o incluso miedo que sólo se podía manifestar a través de otra. La segunda era que no había nada más bello que una sonrisa sincera acompañada por la emoción de una lágrima.

—Ahora lo entiendes— Salió de los labios de Yuri que parecían húmedos como pétalos bañados por el rocío y tan llamativos como sus ojos.

Los artistas volvieron al backstage y comenzaron a celebrar con abrazos y elogios. El señor Kenneth también se hizo presente en la dicha del lugar.

—¡Excelente! —gritó el anciano feliz— Ha salido de maravilla y las entradas se vendieron completamente, bueno lo que quiero decir es que…

El reparto guardó silencio ante lo que el empresario trataba de decir y no podía. Hasta Kalos guardó silencio colocando su mano sobre el hombro del avergonzado señor.

—Más bien lo que queremos decir— Corrigió Kalos

—Estamos orgullosos de ustedes— Logró decir el empresario rojo como nunca.

Dichosos y risueños se escucharon aquellos testigos de las palabras de sus jefes, y es que nunca se habían dado la intención de felicitarles. La estelar pareja observaba desde su posición una función digna de estrenar, la de los artistas junto a sus jefes.

—Debo irme— Susurró Yuri.

—¿En serio? — preguntó Sora algo resignada.

—Sí—afirmó— Estoy algo tarde, la verdad es que me he quedado más tiempo del que poseo, Layla me espera para cenar y lo cierto es que nunca me había quedado después de una función.

—Es verdad— recordó Sora— Ahora que lo dices jamás te vi en el escenario después de tu actuación.

—Ha sido un placer— se despidió el joven caminando hasta la puerta.

—Igualmente… Yuri— susurró Sora cuando el joven ya se había ido.

En su camarín, Sora esperaba ver a Leon quien siempre la saludaba después de una actuación, esa vez no estuvo y la hizo entristecer. Hasta que vio una nota sobre su joyero que decidió abrir con cuidado. Examinó la carta, era la letra de su novio.

"Has estado gloriosa, se necesita mucho más que la diosa de la belleza para ocupar tu lugar en mí —Leon PD: Tuve que atender un asunto con Kalos, te compensaré, te amo"

Apenas guardó la nota en su corazón, la estrella charló el resto de la noche con todos los presentes. Su sueño vivía, charlaba y charlaba, pero su mente se encontraba dividida entre la persona con la que se comunicaba y sus más íntimos pensamientos secretos. Al parecer, el tanto que había querido guardar su compañero en su memoria, también lo había guardado ella. Su mente luchaba salvajemente con él, pero su corazón obedecía.

De tanto pensar, fue a su habitación muy agotada dejándose caer en la cama tan sometida a su sueño que no notó siquiera que casi aplastaba a Fool.

—Uhm ¿Te ocurre algo Sora? —

Ella no contestó, sólo le dio un par de palmaditas en su cabeza y se dispuso a dormir dejando a Fool totalmente a la ignorancia.

—Oye—reclamó Fool— No me ignores, te estoy hablando.

No tenía caso, el bufón se dio cuenta rápidamente de que Sora se encontraba dormida y ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra.

—Ay Sora— suspiraba Fool— ¿Para qué busco predicciones si no estás para escucharlas?

Pero para saber lo que le ocurría no era para nada necesario hacer una predicción, ya que es simplemente imposible ocultar el sentir en los ojos del que siente, lo único que debía saber el bufón, al igual que Sora, era el qué sentía.

Un auto de imponente presencia se paseaba por la bahía hacia su destino, la mansión de los Hamilton y a pesar de que llegaba algo tarde, se sentía tranquilo en su interior. Estacionó su auto en el jardín y continuó hacia donde su Layla le esperaba, no le esperaba precisamente alegre.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó Layla con voz neutral y su frente en sus manos.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Yuri— Me retrasé porque me quedé un rato después del espectáculo enton-

—Tú… ¿te quedaste después de la función? —preguntó Layla poniéndose de pié— Pero tú nunca te quedas para nada, ni para celebrar, siempre sales de inmediato.

—Esta vez se me pasó la hora, Layla de verdad no-

—Te conozco, Yuri— interrumpió Layla caminando hacia él— Eres hombre de compromisos, nunca llegas tarde a nada ni mucho menos a reunirte conmigo.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar? Preguntó el rubio poniéndose serio— No me permites explicarte y lo que te explico no escuchas o simplemente lo interrumpes.

—Yo sé el por qué—susurró Layla nublando su mirada.

El hombre delante de ella no dijo nada, sólo la observaba impaciente por su reacción, ella nunca perdía el control, ni mucho menos enfrente de él. Layla levantó su mirada nublada y habló finalmente.

—Es por ella, ¿verdad? —preguntó Layla con lágrimas asomadas.

—¿De quién hablas? —cuestionó Yuri preocupado y sabiendo a quien se refería.

—¡De Sora!, maldita sea, ¡de Sora! — Exclamó la millonaria angustiada— Parecían la pareja perfecta en el escenario, hasta oí a los niños pequeños mencionarlo.

—Es lo que hacemos, la historia debe ser creíble ¿o yo te celaba cuando actuabas? —

—¡Yuri no me des ejemplos tontos! —gritó Layla irritada— Recuerdo cuando actuábamos los dos, Romeo y Julieta era mi favorita, ni siquiera en esa obra actuaste conmigo como actuaste con ella esta noche.

—¿Así que quieres hablar del pasado? Pues hablemos—la detuvo Yuri— Si mal lo recuerdo tú en esa época me rechazabas totalmente cuando te cortejaba. Y de verdad no entendía por qué. No te insultaba, no te maltrataba, de hecho ni siquiera te tocaba desde que me hiciste saber lo innecesario y débil que era para ti.

Layla se tomó unos segundos y puso una mano en su frente analizando todo lo que su pareja le había dicho y cayó en cuenta de que le costaba asimilarlo. De nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia la del ruso.

—Debo parecerte patética, ¿cierto? — dijo Layla mirando hacia sus ojos dolida— Incluso creí que éramos felices y que cuando me acariciabas había fuego de por medio…

—Layla—llamó Yuri poniéndose a su altur— ¿Cómo aún no lo puedes entender? Yo te amo a ti.

Esto la hizo enfurecer, se sentía rebajada y con el orgullo por el suelo, cosa que le desagradaba un mundo, no lo iba a dejar pasar.

—¡Debí asumirlo desde el momento en que ella llegó! — exclamó rompiendo el abrazo de su hombre— ¡Desde el primer día siempre te gustó! Quizás… a esto te refería cuando decías que ella tenía algo que yo no.

Él permanecía inmóvil, pero en el fondo abatido sin quererlo enseñar ante la mujer que le juzgaba en ese momento. No parecería un débil emocional ante nadie nunca jamás, en su vida se lo dirían de nuevo.

—Vete, por favor— susurró la rubia— Déjame sola.

Nada podía hacerse, la rubia se defendía como gato herido, hiriendo hasta a quien más amaba, en este caso al ruso. Yuri salió por el mismo lugar que lo había visto entrar al salón, siendo sólo capaz de mirar al suelo hasta llegar a su transporte que lo llevaría a su lecho.

Al escuchar el motor del auto, Layla sólo se pudo frustrar internamente con él y consigo misma. Tenía las lágrimas asomadas por sus ojos, pero no las dejó salir. Yuri también sabía que no lo haría y que la única vez que lo hizo fue con su padre cuando no pudo ir al funeral de su madre.

En su casa se tendió boca arriba en la cama que lo acogía cada noche, pero en esta noche las sábanas perdían su suavidad. No eran ganas de llorar lo que tenía, sino un gran sentimiento de pérdida. Jamás había visto a Layla así, quien siempre se mantenía profesional y con sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser. Quizás lo había tratado de guardar tanto que no aguantó más y le lanzó todo lo que tenía que lanzar.

— "Layla, ¿tanto resentimiento sientes por mi?" —se preguntó en medio de la noche— "¿Por qué ese sentimiento? Cuando lo único que hice siempre fue… quererte. No me has hablado todo lo que sientes ¿cómo saber ahora que hay algo que me ocultas? ¿Cómo saber si eres honesta conmigo?"

Siguiente a la dureza de las sábanas que previamente había sido suavidad, empezó a sentir el calor insoportable de las mismas, tan sólo con el roce de su cuerpo ya se habían entibiado. El cuerpo de Layla se le hizo presente y recordó su calidez que se asimilaba al calor de su lecho, ese calor que en ese momento era considerado su infierno en el camino para tratar de dormir.

Pero como un relámpago un pensamiento interrumpió esa imagen. Recordó entre las escenas de los entrenamientos de su vida, un fortalecido cuerpo tibio y de manos frías. Buscó entre los instantes de su mente- que se los llevaba la noche- qué organismo tan especial pudiera ser y se dio cuenta de que ese ser que deseaba con él en su momento no era nadie más que…

—Sora…—

…...

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Chapter 7

Hola. Aquí comienzan de verdad a encenderse las cosas, ya verán por qué XD Quería agradecer a Negumi Uchiha por seguir mi fanfic hasta el momento. Cumpliré las expectativas

* * *

Tentación de Afrodita

Capítulo VII

Hay veces en las cuales uno piensa en los momentos importantes. Ahí uno se da cuenta de que la vida es una calle de sentido único y que los momentos de mayor destaque duran tan poco y pasan tan rápido que parecería que esa calle de único sentido nos tendiera siempre una trampa para acortar los bellos momentos. Sin embargo, estos momentos se alargaban en la mente de Sora, quien totalmente despierta se encontraba sentada al estilo indio al lado de su ventana mientras disfrutaba de un plato de frutillas que yacía en el suelo.

Mientras disfrutaba del sabor, sus ojos permanecían inmóviles, no así sus pensares que cambiaban una y otra vez la escena del estreno de la obra. Incluso, si uno se acercaba y callaba con cuidado, se podía dar cuenta de que muy silenciosamente, la joven tarareaba la canción de Sara que había cantado en los actos que compartía con Yuri.

Y es que hay veces en las que no se pueden comprender los sentimientos de un artista hasta que se es uno, pero hasta los artistas más profundos y maestros de su área tienen amigos. Gente que tampoco le faltaba a Sora y eso se demostró apenas se abrió la puerta seguida de gritos de ánimo.

—¡Sora! —gritaron las amistosas mujeres— ¡Felicidades por el éxito de ayer!

Su amiga sonrió en signo de aprobación y se levantó del piso dejando a su suerte el plato de frutillas. Se sacudió su ropa y fue donde sus amigas que llenaban la mesa con delicias.

—Chicas—pronunció Sora riendo alegremente— Debí suponer que vendrían.

—¿Cómo que "debí suponer"? —preguntó Sara haciéndose la ofendida— Tu éxito siempre es motivo para celebrar, así que ¡manos a la obra!

La mirada de la rubia cambió cuando vio el rostro de sus amigas azul y con una gota en la cabeza.

—Exageré un poco ¿verdad? —preguntó Sara avergonzada

Las presentes asintieron suspirando con resignación de que su amiga estaba muy lejos de ser aquella mujer tímida y angelical que parecía ser mientras cantaba. Comenzaron a comer y a beber e la mesa de Sora mientras Fool parecía disimular que quería permanecer en el escote de sus acompañantes. Claro que Sora siempre se las arreglaba para dar un golpe disimulado también. Se abrieron las conversas.

—¿Qué haces viendo el diario, Mia? — preguntaba Ana mientras procedía a tomar jugo.

—Estaba viendo si hicieron buenas críticas sobre el guión de la obra—respondió la holandesa mientras daba vuelta las páginas grises una y otra vez.

—Bueno mientras buscas podrías ver si-

—¡KYA! —gritó súbitamente la colorida haciendo que todas las presentes la viesen.

—¿¡Qué? —preguntó Anna.

Los ojos azules de quien había lanzado tan repentino grito estaban enfocados con estrellas sobre la imagen de la obra del día anterior. La crítica había sido…

—¡OH, miren chicas! —gritó emocionada— Alaban el guión y el vestuario, todo. Simplemente es una crítica perfecta.

Las demás lucharon por ver el diario que sostenía la colorida quedando con Sara con la ganadora.

—Vaya, creo que me lo esperaba—decía Sara sonriente— Todos lo pudimos ver.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntaba Sora— ¿la crítica?

—Claro que no—respondió la rubia— Era obvio que iban a criticar, después de todo, todos los medios estaban allí. Yo me refiero a la imagen que sale en el medio en color.

Las demás dejaron cualquier cosa que se encontraba haciendo y se apresuraron a ver de qué era lo que hablaba su hiperactiva amiga. Sora tomó el diario entre sus manos mientras las restantes se asomaron por sus hombros. La iluminación del lugar parecía incluso haberse apoderado de sus rostros.

—¡Kawai! —gritaba la colorida mientras observaba la foto mencionada.

Sora se quedó mirando la imagen también, la imagen en la que salía una de las escenas junto con Yuri en la obra. Un momento especial, pensaba Sora y también lo mencionaban los periodistas que abajo habían escrito y descrito hermosas sensaciones producidas entre la multitud. Las chicas ovacionaban, pero ella sólo se sonreía orgullosa de la presentación, los ayudantes, los jefes, Yuri-…

— "Yuri" —pensó la artista— "Me pregunto si disfrutaste la función tanto como yo. Parece que siempre que necesito que alguien me levante apareces tú. Qué curioso, ¿no? Pareciera que no soy yo el ángel, sino tú, un ángel de la guarda… gracias"

De improviso, la joven se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación para hacer algo muy importante para su corazón. Abrió un cajón que tenía con llave, lo abrió y depositó el trozo en el que salía la sección de ella con Yuri. Era tan importante que no podía irse de su cajón, su corazón en tierra firme.

Sintió que sus amigas la llamaban y partió a la sala. Se encontró frente a frente con Leon y sus amigas se estaban retirando con cara picarona a la cual no hizo mayor caso.

Ya estando sola con su pareja, le dedicó una sonrisa como si su presencia allí fuera una sorpresa, algo no programado. Pero todo indicaba que ya lo había sido. El trapecista puso un ramo de rosas frente a su amada y ella las abrazó oliendo su aroma.

—Qué bello—decía la joven mientras admiraba las rosas-—¿Es esta tu manera de compensarme totalmente?

—No exactamente

Al oír eso, Sora puso más atención al ramo y había una tarjeta de un lugar que abrió algo curiosa, era la tarjeta del Restaurante "El Olimpo", muy apropiado para la ocasión. Claro que también era elevado para la ocasión.

—Leon…—pronunció Sora— Este lugar es muy costoso, ¿seguro que no afectará?

—De ese asunto era de lo que tenía que hablar con Kalos—dijo— Las ganancias fueron tantas que a los protagonistas nos entregó una gran suma, eso te incluye a ti, pero esta noche no te dejaré tocar tu bolsillo.

Muy feliz por el hecho, la joven estrella se lanzó a los brazos de Leon agradeciendo a la vida esta satisfacción que se hacía presente.

Después de arreglarse para la ocasión, partieron en el auto de Leon y Sora observaba el exterior de la ventana. Sin quererlo, recordó cuando después de los ensayos, Yuri siempre se preocupaba de llevarla a casa y no se iba hasta que entrara en su hogar. Pero apartó su mente inmediatamente de esos recuerdos, estaba con Leon a su lado ahora y era ahí en donde debía mantenerse su atención.

Cuando llegaron buscaron la mesa que tenían reservada, sin duda que era la mejor. Cuando vino el mozo ordenaron y empezaron a charlar, todo parecía perfecto.

—¿Te gusta el lugar? — preguntó Leon.

—Es precioso—contestó la joven.

—Entonces voy a fastidiar a Kalos para que nos deje más noches como éstas— prometió Leon.

Esto provocó la sonrisa tan característica de Sora nuevamente en su rostro y haciéndose hacia delante tomó las manos de su pareja entre las suyas.

—¿Me extrañaste en el escenario? —preguntó.

—La verdad, ni te imaginas—dijo Leon cerrando sus ojos tratando de conservar su orgullo.

Pero la verdad poco podía ocultarle a Sora, ella conocía de él hasta su cicatriz de apendicitis y su mente la conocía de memoria, no tenía problemas para controlarla, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Un mesero interrumpió el momento.

—Disculpe señor—llamó— ¿Podría venir a ver nuestra bodega de vinos? Necesitamos ver cuál es de su elección.

Se soltaron de las manos lentamente y Leon se puso de pié.

—Vuelvo de inmediato—anunció el peliplateado.

Leon fue con el mesero hacia la bodega pasando por las miradas de los comensales que encantados lo observaban al pensar que estaban en el mismo restaurante que una celebridad, la verdad era que estaba acostumbrado y pasó de largo por ellos.

—Bueno señor Oswald, dígame qué vino le gustó

—Me agradó mucho el sauvignonblanc de la reserva de Casas del Bosque—decidió el joven— El más antiguo que tenga por favor.

Mientras el mozo lo sacaba, Leon miró alrededor de la bodega y se encontró con el diario sobre la mesa… con una fotografía de Yuri y Sora en él. Algo brusco tomó el diario con fuerza entre sus manos y miró los comentarios. Arrugó sus labios al leer frases como "La escena de amor más intensa" o hasta incluso "Podrían ser pareja siempre" de parte de los críticos.

El mozo que recién había sacado la botella se dio cuenta de la vista del joven y comenzó a hablar, cuánto habría deseado no haberlo hecho jamás.

—Ah, ¿leyó la noticia? —preguntó como queriendo iniciar una conversación— Yo fui con mis hijos ayer al estreno, fue increíble, mis hijos se pusieron felices como nunca y yo lloré junto con mi mujer, ¿sabe que nos hizo recordar nuestros primeros años juntos?

Una mirada fría casi sádica de Leon hizo que el mozo cerrara sus labios y en silencio regresara a la mesa para depositar el vino en las copas de los presentes. Sora notó que algo había cambiado en el trayecto.

—Leon—llamó Sora— ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces agitado.

¿Agitado? Acorralado se sentía, pero no lo iba a demostrar, por lo tanto pensó en el único alivio admisible en ese momento. Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa y se di cuenta, la copa llena con un líquido que a más de alguno alivio había traído.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes— trató de tranquilizar Leon.

De un golpe bebió toda la copa y eso preocupó a Sora. Pasados los minutos, se dio cuenta de que era mucho más de una copa lo que tenía pensado beber. Se estaba controlando tanto en la cantidad como en el tiempo que se tomaba.

— "Leon" —pensaba Sora algo asustada— "Tú no eres de beber, ¿qué ocurre?"

Ella esperaba que se detuviera y que por lo menos esperaran hasta salir del lugar, pero se incrementó. El licor no tardó en hacer efecto y su pareja demostró en carne propia lo ebrio que se había puesto.

—Suficiente Leon—pidió Sora levantándolo de la silla— Has bebido demasiado, mejor vamos a casa.

—Espera, yo no me qui-quiero i-ir—balbuceaba Leon.

—Por favor, ya es mucho beber—decía Sora empezando a desesperarse.

—A-Ah ya en-entien-do—trataba Leon de hablar— Tal vez preferirías be-ber con Ki-llian ¿cierto?

Las palabras de Leon hicieron eco en la mente de Sora, ¿a eso se debía su ebriedad?, ¿qué clase de cosa había presenciado que lo hiciera cambiar así de opinión? Trató de suavizar su voz.

—¿Qué dices? —temblaba Sora.

—Dime Sora, ¿te gustó como permanecían juntos? —preguntó Leon sádicamente— el cómo te abrazaba.

—No voy a aguantar eso—cortó la joven— No importan quien sea mi compañero siempre voy a hacer la mejor actuación para el público.

—¡Mentirosa! —gritó Leon estrellando la copa en su mano y dejando caer unas gotas de su sangre— ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me duele? ¡Que confié todo el tiempo en ti! Ni que fueras la gran cosa…

Los comentarios de Leon pasaron de ser palabras vacías a marcar un agujero muy profundo en el corazón de Sora a la cual se le habían empezado a formar los primeros destellos en sus pupilas mientras seguía escuchando.

—A-Ahora veo que luché todo el tiempo por nada—pronunciaba Leon— Una mujer que todo el tiempo me traicionaba a mis espaldas, y ¿quieres saber una cosa?

Al borde de las lágrimas, Sora empezó a negar con la cabeza tristemente, esperando las duras palabras de su pareja que sabía que no podrías esquivar.

—Al descubrir lo falsa que eres, me doy cuenta de que no actúas como una mujer que merece pisar el escenario—continuó el francés-… sino como una comadreja cobarde y traicionera.

Cuando terminó la frase, sintió una fuerte cachetada impactar su rostro. Se detuvo para observar la cara de Sora y se dio cuenta de que había largado a llorar como si estuviera en una pesadilla. Ella no aguantó más y salió corriendo del lugar.

Sora sintió que sus costosos y elegantes zapatos le dolían y le impedían correr tan fuerte como ella quería. Se los quitó con rabia y llanto y los lanzó con fuerza a ninguna parte, no le importó, lo único que le importaba era huir de aquel lugar tan rápido como le permitiesen las leyes del universo. Empezó a llover con fuerza esa noche y como tampoco le importaba el agua que impactaba contra su cuerpo, se puso entre unos arbustos y ocultó su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Sollozaba por su destino como un niño llora por un abrazo. Gritaba porque la realidad fuese diferente, pero nada venía, ni un solo abrazo, ni un solo cambio.

—Ayuda…—lloraba la joven artista casi inaudiblemente.

—Sora— llamó una voz.

Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquella que deseaba por favor que la consolase, el rubio ruso por el cual había comenzado Leon a deteriorarse.

—Ven, no es bueno que andes así—dijo Yuri dedicando una triste sonrisa.

Sora se descargó totalmente y con mucha fuerza se aferró a los brazos de Yuri que siempre habían estado abiertos para ella.

—Tranquila

La lluvia aumentó su intensidad, pero por alguna extraña razón, ninguno de los dos sintió el frío de la noche ni la humedad del agua.

….

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Chapter 8

Definitivamente en este capútlo hay mucho fuego. Gracias Negumi por seguir leyendo y aunque sean cortitos los capítulos sé que te gustarán.

**Advertencia: Lemon**

* * *

Tentación de Afrodita

Capítulo VIII

Aunque los dos jóvenes pudieran mantenerse todo el tiempo bajo el manto de agua, Yuri tenía conciente que sus cuerpos eran humanos, y así vulnerables, pensó en salir del lugar.

—Sora, debemos levantarnos—dijo Yuri inclinando su cabeza.

Resultó que la persona a quien llamaba se había quedado dormida en sus brazos debido al cansancio, pero no el cansancio normal, Yuri estaba seguro de que era por el llanto y quizás por qué cosas se había desplomado así.

Con cuidado tomó a la mujer en sus brazos y la depositó en el asiento delantero de su auto que justamente y como siempre paseaba por la costa. Apenas Yuri abrió la puerta para subirse él, Sora abrió lentamente los ojos y observó por la ventana, su acompañante no perdió el tiempo.

—Sora—llamó— ¿qué hacías allí afuera?

—Leon me odia—contestó Sora rápidamente y ocultando su cabeza— por favor no me preguntes por qué.

—Entiendo—comprendió el joven— Creo que decir "a mi me pasa lo mismo" no es suficiente.

Ella dirigió su cabeza hacia el conductor sin entender, o eso creía. Como el vio que esbozaba una sonrisa triste y casi cerrando los ojos, dedujo que se trataba de algo reciente y también doloroso.

—Layla no me quiere ni ver—

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Sora

—Tal como tú me dijiste, por favor no me preguntes por qué—pidió el ruso— Mejor vivamos lo que tenemos en este momento.

La artista entendió perfectamente el significado de esas palabras, no valía la pena lamentarse ya, no se podía retroceder el tiempo, pero si se podía procurar que los instantes del momentos podían ser felizmente vividos. Claro que no, no valía la pena luchar por lo pasado.

También sabía adónde iban, a la casa de Yuri, y era en donde quería estar, en un refugio para sí y sabía que también para él. Se pasó el camino pensando en las pequeñas cosas que la habían hecho llegar hasta este momento y no se arrepentía de nada.

De tanto volar en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que llegaron al hogar de Killian. Se bajaron sin decir nada, pero el joven notó como los labios de Sora temblaban por el frío, incluso habían cambiado su color.

—Sora, por mucho que peses, no puedes descuidarte—asesoró el joven haciendo levantar la mirada de la trapecista— No te preocupes, adentro te daré algo.

La casa era sumamente lujosa, tal como ella esperaba de Yuri y por eso no pudo evitar dar vueltas por la casa con su mirada curiosa. Lo hizo hasta que Yuri la llamó.

—Aún sigues helada—afirmó el rubio tocando sus hombros por detrás— Te puedes cambiar arriba, tengo ropa que te puede quedar.

Sora seguía mirando al suelo casi sollozando, como si su respiración se basara en ello. Esto de cierta manera conmovió al joven presente.

—Ya está bien—consoló Yuri—Nadie puede hacerte daño aquí, estás segura.

Ella afirmó sus manos y soltó un par de lágrimas, pero no dijo una sola palabra, incluso decidió ir al piso superior para cambiarse y de una vez por todas acabar con ese ciclo de pena.

Mientras se sacaba la ropa, trataba de fijarse en la textura de ésta para no volar en sectores de sus memorias dañinos para ella. Fue así como entonces recordó cosas que le parecían tan cercanas como el día de hoy y también se le hacían igual de lamentables.

_-Cuando decidas tener un bebé modifico mi horario de entrenamiento-_

_-Señor Oswald, esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que actúa sin la señorita Naegino, ahora ella actuará con el señor Killian en esta obra tan esperada, ¿qué siente?_

_-Orgullo-_

— "Leon… ¿es posible que ya no te sientas orgulloso de mí?" —se preguntó bajando el cierre del costoso vestido-

De seguro que su maestro ya ni quisiera tener un bebé con ella, quizás simplemente era algo que tarde o temprano iba a ser acabado con una situación como la que estaba viviendo. Pero dentro de esa sombra a la que citaba, también vio luz.

_-¿qué ángel crees que soy?-_

_-Para mí tú siempre serás ese ángel gallardo y gentil-_

Yuri… si supiese Yuri cuánto había significado para la joven que no la abandonase o que simplemente la viese, porque ni aquél que podía ver, se dignaba a observarla.

Ya abajo su vestido se miró al espejo que tenía enfrente de ella que estando solamente con un calzón se fijó en su expresión sin quererlo, pero a la vez queriendo descubrirse. ¿Eran tan diferentes con Yuri? Le costaba creerlo, desde que ella tenía memoria que siempre habían sido tan distintos como el hielo y el fuego, pero… ¿quién dijo que eso era problema?

Escuchó un ruido en la entrada de la habitación.

Ella volteó hacia la puerta y estaba Yuri con unas toallas en la mano, la mirada fija y una actitud nula y asombrada al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer esas toallas tan finamente dobladas para su uso.

—Yu…Yuri

—Yo…Sora—balbuceaba el ruso.

El joven hizo un ademán de retirarse y hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero Sora lo tomó de su camisa con apego, como si no quisiese que se fuera por nada.

—No por favor, quédate—pidió Sora.

Él entendió que había algo en los ojos de Sora que le decía que le tenía que escuchar y la tomó de los hombros para que le hablase.

—¿Sabes lo que eres para mí, Yuri? —preguntó.

Este no contestó, pero Sora sabía que él le había entendido perfectamente, decidió continuar.

Sora tampoco dijo nada, pero hizo algo que valió más que mil palabras. Detrás de su espalda retiró una pequeña lamparilla que de repente se le hizo muy familiar al rubio. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Las lámparas que repartió Sora cuando hizo de payaso para entregar luces a los niños. ¿Era posible que aún recordara ese momento? Cuando le dijo que no había nada más triste que un payaso que llorase.

Si ella supiera, que era su manera diplomática de decir que no quería verla triste otra vez aún si fuese la primera y-

Apartados fueron sus cabos mentales cuando sintió el infinito e irrefrenable deseo de compartir con aquella divina y frágil criatura que se apegaba a su pecho aún sin nada más que paños menores.

Sin darse cuenta, los labios de ambos se acercaron hasta unirse casi como si lo estuvieran susurrando. Las lágrimas brotaron del rostro de Sora, como si él la estuviese perdonando de todos sus crímenes, así era su sensación.

Las manos de Sora vagaban por el cuello del rubio sintiendo con cuidado la textura de su piel sin ver que los besos se tornaban cada vez más duraderos e íntimos. Esa noche no se hablaría ni de Layla ni de Leon porque los bailes de ensueño se bailan de a dos, Yuri bailaba con Sora sin pista de baile más que sus corazones.

El ruso arrastró con cuidado a Sora hasta deslizarse en la cama de la habitación y haciendo algo de rudo mientras topaban el colchón. La lluvia afuera se intensificaba y así también los movimientos.

—Yuri…—susurraba Sora—…no me dejes, te quiero cerca.

Él la miró un momento a esos ojos tan llenos de acogida y también le confesó algo.

—Me he dado cuenta de que he estado solo todo este tiempo—confesó el rubio— Menos contigo.

Sora sonriente de afecto le dio muchos besos en su rostro y cuello agradeciendo el hecho de que sintiese de la misma forma que ella y se propuso a deslizar su camisa lentamente mientras se miraban con atención. Acarició su pecho y Yuri cerraba los ojos al tacto ya que ella se abrazaba a él de una manera en la que parecía protegerlo a él y también a ella.

Fuera ya la camisa, el ruso besó desde su cuello hasta su ombligo para acariciar su bien formado pecho deleitándose con los sonidos que emitía Sora mientras le emitía cada una de las sensaciones que le provocaba. Mordisqueando suavemente se dio la oportunidad de bajar la última prenda de su compañera besando aquella zona que quedaba libre.

—Ah…—gemía la japonesa—Te amo…Yuri.

Insertó un dedo en su húmeda cavidad cuando la escuchó decir esas palabras y ella gimió más aferrándose un poco a las sábanas y observando cómo Yuri se levantaba para volverle la vista.

Sora lo empujó un poco hacia abajo para quedar ella arriba y le quitó el pantalón despacio y se besaron con continuidad. Ella aprovechaba de acariciar por encima de su bóxer por lo cual el hombre bajo ella gemía entre el beso debido a los estímulos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que le quitara la prenda final a Yuri y pasara su lengua por la hombría de él.

—Oh…S-Sora—gemía Killian

Rayos se asomaban por la ventana al ritmo de los latidos del joven quien sujetaba la cabeza de su compañera y dejándose llevar, ya que nada podía compararse con su máxima expresión de amor.

Con cuidado volvió a estar Yuri sobre Sora y ella acarició su cabello como queriendo comunicarse con él.

—Mi Sora—decía Yuri jadeando un poco— sabes que nos van a calumniar si se enteran de esto.

—Sí, lo sé—contestó ella— y ¿sabes tú que desde que subimos juntos al escenario no le tengo miedo a la gente?

—Por supuesto— dijo Yuri con iris de juguetón cómplice.

Entró Yuri en Sora ocultando su rostro en el cuello de ella y apagaron un sonoro sonido. Ninguno de los dos era virgen y por eso no fue un problema su acto. Al principio Yuri fue lento y ambos disfrutaban del momento acariciando las piernas del otro y se daban el tiempo de escurrir besos por sus cuerpos, Sora lo estimuló a más.

—Más rápido, quiero más—gemía la joven.

—Lo que desees—cumplió él.

Sus movimientos pélvicos tomaron mayor fuerza que antes y Sora pasó sus manos de la cabeza de Yuri hasta su espalda aferrándose más y autorizándolo a ir aún más duro, cosa que fue efectiva. El ruso dio vuelta a Sora y la penetró con fuerza haciendo que la japonesa se aferrara a las sábanas con deseo.

—Ah-ah—gemía Sora— Más… sigue, sigue

—Sora…ya… llego

Ambos sabían lo que significaba, llegaban a la cumbre del placer, así que haciendo que Sora lo mirase dio sus últimas fuertes embestidas bañadas de sudor y al llegar al clímax soltaron sus sonoros gemidos finales antes de caer súbitamente agotados.

Yuri se hizo un poco a un lado par apegar a Sora hacia sí. Se había detenido la lluvia en el exterior y la humedad tanto de la habitación como del agua de afuera rondó por sus cuerpos casi como una nube en medio de un oasis.

Sora comenzaba a dormirse, pero el rubio estaba lejos de aquél estado, porque recordó una vez en que golpeó a Sora por tratar de alejarlo de Kalos, de inmediato cerró sus labios pensando en cómo pudo llegar a tal punto y miró a Sora casi en sueño.

—Una vez te lastimé, ¿recuerdas?

No contestó, pero se quedó atenta a lo que decía a pesar de su trance.

—Si te herí no fue lo que quería—explicó Yuri— porque no tengo intención de dañar lo único que me hace feliz.

La artista se aferró más a Yuri feliz de estar a su lado y sólo ahí ambos quedaron completamente dormidos.

Sólo la lluvia había sido testigo de ello, pero sabían que si los demás lo descubrían sería un infierno para ellos. Los hostigarían en el reparto, serían reprimidos por sus compañeros y castigados por sus jefes, pero ¿qué importaba si sus cuerpos habían conocido el amor? En nada, en absolutamente nada, porque lo que ellos estaban viviendo se podía llamar completamente como dicha.

Mientras tanto, alguien se encontraba en el restaurante apoyado a la pared de la cocina tratando de ser despertado, era Leon. Un camarero lo había visto desmayarse producto de su cuerpo no acostumbrado a tal cantidad de alcohol y pensó que el llevarlo a la cocina era la mejor opción.

—Señor—llamaba un cocinero con sigila— por favor despierte.

De a poco Leon fue abriendo sus ojos para finalmente visualizar en dónde se encontraba, no recordaba mucho y se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de equilibrar el momento presente y lo que hubiese ocurrido antes de llegar a la cocina.

—¿Qué…pasó? —preguntó Oswald aturdido— Y… ¿Sora?, ¿dónde está Sora?

—¿Quién? —se cuestionó el cocinero—Ah sí, ya lo recuerdo. La señorita del cabello lila, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, ella—afirmó Leon comenzando a impacientarse—¿en dónde está?

—Me temo que no está aquí señor—informó el hombre— ¿Qué no recuerda? Salió corriendo luego de que tuvo con usted una discusión. Todo el restaurante pudo escuchar y le estoy despertando porque ya vamos a cerrar.

Algo hizo eco en la mente de Leon, la última vez que se había emborrachado fue para la muerte de Sophie. Pensaba y recordó la imagen de Sora y Yuri en el periódico, de ahí no supo más. Pero si se había emborrachado al ver eso entonces…

—Ay mierda

….

CONTINUARÁ


	9. Chapter 9

Tentación de Afrodita

Capítulo IX

No se arrepentían de nada, ni Sora ni Yuri, de haber compartido sus cuerpos y corazones, porque sabían que al hacerlo estarían también renovándose y quizás también descansando de todo, de Leon, de Layla y hasta del escenario Kaleido. Porque ahora eran protagonistas de su propia obra estelar, sus vidas, en la que ellos eran la mejor audiencia. Por eso era que ahora la artista podía tomar un café en la sala e inhalar el perfumado vapor de la taza mientras Yuri salía, como todas las mañanas, a correr.

Era muy temprano, algo así como las 7 de la mañana, pero ambos se sintieron tan frescos que no quisieron postergar su despertar, ya habían postergado muchas cosas. Terminó el café y Yuri entró por la puerta con unas gotas de sudor adornando su frente. Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse junto a Sora y apoyarla en su pecho en vez de en el respaldo del sillón, ambos emitieron un suspiro reconfortante. A Yuri le había hecho bien la brisa del mar y a la Kaleido Star le había sentado bien el café, los dejaba relajados para entablar algún tipo de conversación y más que nada aclarar dudas..

-Te… ¿arrepientes de algo?-preguntó Yuri.

-No-contestó Sora tranquila y sincera- Escucha, si me acusan de algo no me pondré a llorar como la última vez, porque es cierto y… yo soy capaz de tomar mis decisiones. Lo máximo que puede hacer el resto es opinar, nada más.

Sintió el beso del ruso en su frente y se acomodó un poco más en el sillón. Al parecer había quedado tranquilo con la respuesta.

-Arriesguémonos-propuso Yuri haciendo que Sora lo mirara- No lo escondamos.

-Aguarda, yo…-

El ruso guardó silencio, esperando saber qué le incomodaba, al parecer le había tomado trabajo asimilar todo tan rápido.

-Yuri yo te amo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Pero amo a Leon también, de distinta forma. ¿Entiendes? Yo tampoco, es por eso que aunque mi corazón me dice que te siga, no puedo seguir este impulso, debo saber lo que siento.

Esto hizo a Yuri suspirar fuertemente, no muy feliz con la respuesta, esperaba que fuera más decisiva y arriesgada como siempre lo había sido en su carrera y en sus metas, pero cuando se trata de amor, las cosas cambian y las cosas llegan a estar muy lejos de ser técnicas. No pasó desapercibido por Sora.

-Tú todavía sientes algo por Layla-decretó Sora- Lo sé.

Hizo que el joven lo pensara un momento y se dio cuenta. Asintió con la cabeza, no era amor lo que sentía por Layla, pero había algo sin resolver ahí y que sólo podía causar problemas si no se solucionaba, era algo que los molestaría como una astilla.

-Te puede servir a ti también-dijo Sora.

-Tienes razón, viéndolo de esa forma es lo mejor que podemos hacer, pero no impedirás que vaya a dejarte a casa.

Yuri se levantó un momento a buscar sus llaves cuando Sora lo detuvo apoyándose en su espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el ruso.

-Es que… pues…-A Sora le era dificultoso pedir ciertas cosas- Aún podemos salir a entrenar, ¿verdad?

¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba? Había veces en que Sora se preocupaba en cosas que realmente carecían de importancia, como en esta ocasión. La abrazó sonriendo debido a su miedo casi infantil, pero era cierto de que su personalidad siempre había tenido un cierto grado de puerilidad.

Cuando iban en el auto devuelta, Yuri miraba a Sora quien miraba el camino. Nunca la había visto tan segura de ella misma que en ese momento, bueno, mejor para ambos que por lo menos uno estuviera así, de esa forma podría velar por los dos.

-Nos veremos-Se despidió Yuri de Sora cuando llegaron a las habitaciones de Kaleido.

-Muy pronto-completó Sora besando sus labios para luego salir del auto.

-Oye-llamó Yuri- ¿Qué le dirás a Leon cuando te busque?

Lo pensó un momento y luego miró a Yuri divertida.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-le dijo sacándole la lengua y subiendo a su habitación apresuradamente.

Yuri negó con la cabeza, pensando en que sin duda continuaba con su espíritu infantil, pero que emanaba la belleza ingenua que lo había llamado. Temiendo ser visto puso el vehículo en marccha y se alejó antes de que lo vieran. Ojalá lo hubiese hecho antes, porque alguien observaba detrás de una cortina en una de las habitaciones.

-"¿En dónde pasaste la noche, Sora? Parece que no la pasaste sola"-pensaba de manera incógnita cerrando la cortina nuevamente.

Apenas entró a su habitación y levantó la mirada se dio cuenta de que Fool flotaba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y la mirada neutra. Ella sólo pasó por su lado para sacar una toalla del armario y lo necesario para tomar una ducha.

-Anoche Jonathan entró a la habitación e intentó comerme otra vez, llamé por tu ayuda, pero no estabas, creo que vi pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos- Sora ¿me estás escuchando?- Intentaba Fool llamar la atención.

-Ajá- lo ignoraba Sora buscando una toalla.

-No me parece-

Seguía sin prestarle atención, así que se hartó y empezó a zamarrear su polerón.

-¡Sora!, ¡despierta!- gritaba Fool.

Aún con los esfuerzos de Fool no fue posible que le prestara el mínimo de atención, de hecho lo que hizo fue tomarlo de la cintura con su puño y se aseguró de amarrarlo para que no la espiara, casi como una rutina.

En la ducha el agua borraba cada rastro de su noche de pasión, pero el destino era cruel al impedir que borrara también el rastro en su mente, en su corazón y según ella había notado: en su aroma.

-"Sora, Sora, Sora"-pensaba la joven- "Pon tu cabeza a trabajar en otra cosa, debes pensar en cómo enfrentar a Leon"

Salió de la ducha sin aires de renovación, pero su cuerpo se sentía renovado, más saludable y firme y mentalmente se sentía más bella, pero no encontraba la claridad. Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Sora!, ¡ábreme por favor!-

Se trataba de Leon. Tenía mucha valentía o mucho descaro para aparecerse temprano después de su número estelar anoche cuando la hizo quedar como una serpiente y una manipuladora. Sora se levantó sin ganas y abrió la puerta sin dejarlo entrar.

-Yo…- comenzó Leon- Yo lo siento mucho Sora.

-¿Es eso lo que me tenías que decir?- preguntó la joven sin poder creerlo- ¿Viniste temprano para decirme que lo sentías por lo de ayer?

-Tú sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a beber y no controlo lo que hago, ni lo que digo- se excusó.

-¿Controlar?- preguntó Sora casi riéndose- ¿Sabes por qué dicen que los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad? Porque el alcohol los hace desinhibirse, tú de verdad pensabas lo que me estabas diciendo, no me vengas con lo contrario porque no es la primera vez que me insultas por Yuri.

Guardaron silencio un momento y Sora esperaba expectante su respuesta, esperaba que le diera una explicación más razonable, cualquier cosa que no la hiciera enfadar aún más.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- habló el joven finalmente.

-¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo-dijo Sora cerrando la puerta en su cara.

Al ver que no daba un buen resultado lo que hablaba, Leon no se dio por vencido y se apoyó contra la misma puerta que había sido cerrada abruptamente en su cara.

-Sora, no hagas esto -pedía- Todos tenemos un momento así alguna vez, ya dije que lo sentía.

-Yo nunca te hice un escándalo así- exclamaba la Kaleido Star desde adentro- ¿Me escuchaste llamarte "perro indeseable" cuando actuabas en esas escenas amorosas con Mei?

-Estás siendo inmadura- dijo Leon- En ese entonces no teníamos una relación.

-¡Pero ya sentía cosas por ti!-gritó Sora callándolo- Leon por favor vete, después si quieres conversamos de nuevo, pero ahora vete, lo único que estás logrando es hacerme enojar.

Con eso escuchó los pasos de su novio bajar las escaleras y el ruido del motor del auto que marchaba lejos del lugar, eso tranquilizó a Sora, pero no a Fool quien ahora flotaba frente a sus ojos.

Ahora Yuri también tenía una misión, descubrir qué era lo que sentía con respecto a Layla, se dirigía a su mansión decidido a descubrirlo, ya que no le gustaban las pausas en su vida y mucho menos las amorosas, pero ahora se detenía a pensar y no se encontraba tan impaciente por resolver esta interrogante sobre sus sentimientos y ya no sabía si quería terminar siempre buscando a Layla para poner las cosas nuevamente en marcha, era algo que lo estaba cansando.

-"Lo siento, Layla"-pensó Yuri-"Esta vez no me corresponde a mí"

Frenó el auto con brusquedad y dio media vuelta hacia su propio hogar. No era algo que solía hacer y no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, pero el cansancio moral pudo más.

Al parecer no había ocurrido nada muy tenso el día posterior a su encuentro, el espectáculo debía continuar. Sora había dejado inconclusos los asuntos con León, así también hizo Yuri con Layla, y ¿ahora qué? Ahora nada, improvisar, el elenco quedaba a su disposición, al completo azar.

Cuando la noche se presentó, hubo más gente todavía en las filas esperando ver el espectáculo que había recibido tan buenas críticas el día anterior. El señor Kenneth estaba muy contento y Kalos más relajado que de costumbre, para qué hablar de Mia quien pensaba en escribir algo aún más ambicioso.

Los únicos que pensaban diferente eran las estrellas. Sora estaba sola en su camarín vistiéndose para nuevamente presentar el show al insaciable público, nadie la acompañaba, ni siquiera Leon, quien había intentado hablarle apenas la vio entrar, pero ella no lo dejó.

Un golpe se sintió en la puerta.

-Ya voy, Ken-anunció la estrella.

-Soy yo, Yuri- pronunció débilmente para no ser escuchado.

-¿Qué?-abrió rápidamente la joven- Pasa.

Rápidamente ingresó al camerino y se sentó frente a Sora quien ya había acabado de maquillarse y de acomodarse la ropa. Al principio fue incómodo romper el silencio.

-Y... ¿qué tal con Layla?-preguntó Naegino- ¿pudieron hablar de algo?

-No fui a su mansión, quiero que ella también se esfuerce por algo- excusó el ruso.

Los interrumpió el sonido del celular de Yuri, supieron de quién se trataba, pero el joven no movió músculo alguno.

-Parece que sí tiene interés-observó Sora- ¿por qué no contestas?

-Cuando quiero hablarle, voy a su hogar y hablamos a la cara- dijo cortando la llamada- No soy uno de sus mayordomos al que pueda solicitar como quiera, necesito más que eso.

Todo este día, ambos habían permanecido callados concentrándose únicamente en sus cosas, pero tanta soledad hace mal, aunque se trate de algo voluntario, empiezas a necesitar.

-Te extraño- escuchó la japonesa de repente.

-Me dijiste…-

-Sé lo que dije- dijo levantándose para acercarse a Sora, acto que hizo que ella se pusiera de pié- Pero como sabes, un mundo sin conflictos no es posible.

De a poco se fue acercando hasta ponerla entre su cuerpo y la pared, acorralada voluntariamente por sus emociones, por su tentación.

-Si seguimos adelante lo que pasó ya no será un episodio de nuestras vidas, será algo prologando- decía casi inaudible la joven.

-Lo sé-

-Con esto no podrás tener a Layla nuevamente a tu lado- alcanzó a decir antes de que las manos de Yuri la tomaran suavemente por sus hombros.

-Sin esto no seríamos Ares y Afrodita-

Ahí cedieron sus defensas y sus fuerzas para dejarse llevar por un beso que si bien no había sido prolongada su espera, su necesidad lo compensaba.

Sin sospecharlo, sin siquiera notarlo, su íntimo contacto estaba siendo observado desde el umbral de la puerta, por ojos que no serían favorables para ninguno de los dos.

-"No puede ser…"-

…...

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. Chapter 10

Tentación de Afrodita

Capítulo X

Las manos de Yuri ya vagaban por su cintura profundizando más el contacto y seguían siendo vigilados. Podía ser que los elaborados trajes empezaran a serles incómodos y procedieran a quitárselos. Podía ser que unieran sus cuerpos antes de la función en un desesperado intento por no sentirse lejos, pero continuaban siendo custodiados.

-"Disfruten mientras puedan, porque no es mucho"- pensó retirándose del umbral de la puerta. Había aparecido la representación de Helios en la tierra.

Las embestidas de Yuri hundían a Sora en una especie de trance, que se le parecía mucho al trance que experimentaba en la actuación del ángel, que era breve y lenta a la vez, pero deleitosa. Él la sujetaba en el aire contra la pared y ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, olvidando que pronto los llamarían y que eran las estrellas principales de la función, que no podían mantenerse aparte, pero precisamente eso era lo que estaban haciendo.

-Y-Yuri…-pronunciaba Sora casi inaudible, pero su compañero la escuchaba.

-No te soltaré, mi tenshi-dijo el ruso acogiéndola en su abrazo.

Y en aquél abrazo angelical, el manto de Afrodita los envolvió en su propio universo. Acabando en la japonesa, el joven sintió su respiración agitada y fue ella quien se encargó de devolverlos a la realidad.

-Ya… debemos-

-Es… verdad- dijo el joven colocando a Sora nuevamente de pié- Si te incomodó esto yo…-

-No, no digas eso. Me… gustó-dijo apenada mirando al suelo.

Eso provocó mucha ternura en Killian, la hizo ver muy adorable y no pudo evitar levantar su mentón y acariciar su mejilla una vez más antes de acomodarse rápidamente sus ropas y arreglar su pelo, en el caso de ella debía retocarse un poco más el maquillaje, porque si pasaba su mano por su cara estaba segura de que se correría por la humedad.

Yuri se dirigió a la puerta y Salió rápidamente antes de que llamaran a Sora, pero salió con tanta prisa que no tuvo tiempo para fijarse que Ken se dirigía a lapuerta por la que acababa de salir y terminaron colisionando.

-Mis disculpas- dijo educadamente el ruso para retirarse con la misma prisa.

-¿Yuri san?-se preguntó Ken.

Golpeó la puerta del camerino de Sora un poco extrañado por el evidente apuro de su compañero y esperó.

-Sora, ¿estás lista?- preguntó Robbins.

-¡Ya te abro!-

Al final le abrió la puerta a los pocos segundos, pero le fue inusual la prisa que tenía su amiga en arreglarse y maquillarse, ella siempre estaba lista mucho antes para estar tranquila o para disfrutar más del momento antes de presentarse, pero este atraso era demasiado poco común como para ser casualidad.

-Dime una cosa, por favor-pidió Ken.

-Sí, por supuesto-dijo Sora advirtiendo el tono preocupado de su amigo.

-¿Hay algo en lo que estés metida?-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó la joven algo nerviosa.

-Tú sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, pase lo que pase- aseguró el estadounidense- Así que…háblame.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Ken- afirmó Sora- Todo está bien, ¿lo ves?

-Está bien-suspiró el joven entendiendo que no sacaría nada de los labios de la Kaleido Star- Sólo prométeme que no te meterás en problemas serios al menos.

-Qué gracioso eres-fingía humor Sora- Ya sabes que nada grave me pasa.

-"No me convence esa cara feliz"- pensó Robbins

Aún así los artistas se presentaron en la pista como siempre. Primero salieron los acróbatas, los malabaristas para simular las llamas y números de apertura mientras las estrellas observaban cerca esperando su turno. Irónicamente se encontraban esperando Layla, Sora, Yuri y Leon, todos juntos. Layla miraba con resentimiento a Yuri y cada vez que él intentaba mirarla se volteaba rápidamente. La predicción de Sora había sido efectiva, no podía mirar a Layla de ninguna manera.

-Sora… estás siendo infantil, no me ignores-le susurró Leon al oído antes de salir.

Seguía ignorándolo, pero le dolía comportarse de esa manera indiferente con quien siempre había sido más que su pareja, sino que su maestro, hermano, amigo, amante y padre, eran todo un mundo para ella y le costaba desligarse de él, sabía que no le podría ignorar por mucho tiempo más. Al principio se sentía culpable por sentir cosas respecto a Yuri, pero cuando comenzó a pensarlo se dio cuenta de que fueron las hostilidades de Leon y de Layla lo que los unió.

Salieron primero Leon y Sora a la pista presentando la escena de la entrega del cinturón y dejaron a Yuri y a Layla mirándose frente a frente. La caballerosidad de Yuri y la diplomacia de Layla hacía casi imposible que intercambiaran palabra, pero la diplomacia requiere de reprimir ciertas cosas, sentimientos, pero no es efectivo cuando se ha reprimido por mucho tiempo y termina por salir a flote.

-No me gusta estar así- habló la rubia.

-No hace falta que te recuerde que tú me echaste de tu casa- contestó Yuri- Jamás escogí estar así contigo, fuiste tú.

-¿Y cómo esperabas que me sintiera al ver que por primera vez me dejabas de lado?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Tranquila, sabiendo que jamás cometí falta contigo-

Justo en ese momento les tocó entrar y no pudieron seguir con su conversación y por eso Layla a pesar de representa el sol, se vio opaca en el escenario, lo cual extrañó a todos. El escenario Kaleido se encontraba ahora dentro de una espesa niebla. Kalos se estaba dando cuenta.

Luego de la función las luces invadieron nuevamente a los artistas, otra presentación de la cual sentirse orgullosos, pero el ambiente estaba tenso. Se vistieron todos nuevamente con su ropa cotidiana comenzando a limpiar y ordenar el escenario. Entre esas personas estaban Rosetta y May que habían estado recogiendo los envases de bebidas y de golosinas.

-No sé qué les cuesta tanto botar en donde corresponde la basura-se quejaba May.

-Son muy pocos basureros y están en la periferia de los asientos, le dije a Kalos que los pusiera más al centro- hablaba Rosetta- Nadie caminará al otro extremo con el riesgo de perderse sólo por una bebida.

-Entonces que no las compren-replicaba la China.

La pequeña ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar sus quejas, pero estaban lejos de molestarle, incluso le divertían porque ella misma veía todo con mucha calma y profesionalismo. Al descansar un como May, se dio cuenta de que Leon se encaminaba a salir solo del lugar, le llamó la atención.

-Oye May, ¿seguirás ayudándome?-preguntó Rosetta viendo que no se movía de su lugar.

-En un momento, espera- dijo la joven saltando aisnetos para llegar a Leon.

El francés ya casi salía cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Se volteó y encontró a May sonriente sin razón aparente.

-Hola, Leon- saludó

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, nada, sólo quería saludar- conversaba May.

-Hasta luego entonces- se despidió el joven.

-¡Espera!-lo detuvo la China- la verdad sí, algo me tiene inquieta.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Es que… no he visto a Sora contigo últimamente-dijo muy cínicamente.

Su comentario provocó la mirada fría de Leon quien ya notaba ese tono petulante y pedante de su ex compañera que ya conocía demasiado bien.

-Oh, perdona si te molesta mi comentario-dijo May- Pero he pensado, no sé, que tal vez ella no se sienta bien, tú dime.

-Sora está perfectamente bien y no me interrogues más- le detuvo Oswald dirigiéndose con decisión a la salida.

-¡Entonces supongo que le preguntaré a Yuri!-

Lo había logrado: Había captado la atención de Leon logrando que se paralizara antes de salir y ahora que había centrado su concentración en lo que decía no iba perder oportunidad para acrecentar las inseguridades del joven francés.

-Digo… como están siempre juntos- hablaba la joven- Se ve que se llevan tan bien.

Eso fue lo último, Leon no quizo escuchar más y terminó por irse ante el triunfo dibujado en la cara de May, sabía que ella era especialista en crear más tensión y no dudó en marcharse, estaba suficientemente molesto como para andar absorbiendo comentarios mal intencionados.

-¡May!-llamó Rosetta- Ya estamos acabando aquí abajo.

-Ya voy, ya voy- informó- Después de todo, ¿qué entusiasmo se puede tener cuando tienes que barrer basura?

En la habitación de Sora habían llegado las chicas: Anna, Mia y Sara con su entusiasmo de armar algo entretenido de una reunión sencilla. Habían traído café y comida suficiente para divertirse antes de retirarse a dormir en sus propias habitaciones.

-No sé ustedes chicas, pero esta función me ha mejorado el humor- reía Sarah- Incluso Kalos se ha puesto más cariñoso.

-Yo tampoco me quejo-añadía Anna- ¿Vieron cómo reía el público con mi grupo de payasos burlones?

-Se rieron porque te enredaste con la cuerda mientras subías a la plataforma- desilusionó Mia.

-De todos modos, rieron por mi causa- se contentó orgullosamente la comediante.

-En cuanto a mí, tengo ofertas de trabajo como guionista en todas partes- contó Guillem.

-¡¿Planeas abandonarnos?- la acorralaron Sarah y Anna.

-¡No, jamás haría algo así!-se defendió Mia agitando sus manos y con gotas en su cabeza.

De las cuatro mujeres, sólo Sora no emitía comentario, se concentraba en el vaso de jugo que se encontraba frente a ella. Estaba allí, sí, pero sólo en cuerpo. Anna lo notó y acercó lentamente a la cara de Sora con el rostro pintado y extravagante para hacerla reír. Naegino levantó la vista.

-Anna, que horrible- dijo Sora desanimada.

-Vamos amiga, anímate- decía Mia- Has tenido una presentación increíble otra vez, no temas por los diarios de mañana.

-No es por las críticas de mañana- informaba desanimada.

Entonces comprendieron sus amigas que había que bajar un poco los aires de celebración y concentrarse más en la trapecista quien realmente no estaba disfrutando de la improvisada reunión. Tomó un respiro antes de continuar.

-Leon y yo no estamos bien- anunció- Se puso muy celoso de Yuri cuando salimos a comer después del estreno y se embriagó. Me dijo cosas muy crueles que jamás hice, siempre mencionando a Yuri y terminé por irme del restaurante.

-Qué extraño-comentaba Mia- No me imagino a Leon celoso.

-Tampoco yo- añadió Anna- Pero creo que tampoco ha tenido una relación dentro del escenario.

-No se lo imaginen mejor- dijo Sora- No me gusta verlo así, a veces hace que me asuste.

-¿Qué es lo que te angustia ahora?-preguntó la rubia.

-Que todo haya quedado inconcluso- dijo Naegino- No hablamos nada más después de eso, en realidad me quiso hablar, pero yo tampoco quise escucharlo. Ahora me duele serle indiferente porque él siempre ha sido importante para mí.

-Entonces hablen, no tiene sentido prolongar esto-dijo Mia.

-Tienen razón, lo sé- decía la Kaleido Star- Pero tengo que admitir que me siento cobarde.

Pensativas se encontraron todas, intentando aliviar la tensión de su amiga cuyos conflictos amorosos había recién anunciado a su círculo cercano. Los celos que se habían apoderado del lugar demostraban por qué se sentía un ambiente tenso en las actuaciones, porque al medio de todo esto había muchos problemas sin resolver, ahora se entendía.

-Me pregunto algo, Sora-dijo Sarah.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Podrías jurar que no sientes nada amoroso por Yuri?-preguntó con seriedad la cantante.

Las miradas de sus amigas se centraron en ella esperando su respuesta, porque todas tenían dudas sobre lo mismo, pero ninguna se había atrevido a preguntar. Dándose cuenta de que esperaban una respuesta totalmente sincera, suspiró y les habló con la verdad.

-No- confesó la joven- Honestamente sí me pasan cosas con él.

Las bocas de sus amigas llegaron hasta el suelo, menos la de Sarah a quien nada se le escapaba y no se sorprendía al escuchar su declaración. La situación ardía, pero ardió todavía más cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

-Sora, soy yo, Leon-

…

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Chapter 11

Tentación de Afrodita

Capítulo XI

Todas se quedaron heladas y se dieron cuenta de que habría que dejar la reunión hasta allí. Se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

-Sora-llamó Mia- Será mejor que nos vayamos, tendrán mucho de qué hablar.

-Descuiden-las excusó la joven- Vayan.

Cautelosamente las tres mujeres se dirigieron a la puerta y al abrirla no pudieron evitar encontrarse con Leon quien no parecía sorprendido de verlas, porque además no se detuvieron a saludar y simplemente se fueron. Quedaron únicamente Sora y Leon quien al no encontrar reparos decidió entrar.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó el francés sentándose con su novia a la mesa.

-Bien…-contestó cortante.

-Creo que sabes por qué estoy aquí-habló el platinado.

-Ya lo sé-dijo Sora- creo que ya era tiempo.

El francés tomó su mano sobre la mesa y le hizo cariño muy despacio, con paciencia, midiendo sus palabas y tu tono de voz.

-Si te herí aquella noche, si dije cosas que no debí haber dicho-comenzó el joven- No fue mi intención, no debería haber dudado de ti.

-Leon, detente-

-No, tengo que decirlo-continuó Oswald- Mis celos lo único que han hecho es separarnos y ofenderte, no los tendré más, no estaba pensando cuando me comporté así.

Sora no quería seguir escuchando sus disculpas, porque se marcaba como único culpable de la situación, pero no lo era. Lo único que quería y que su corazón y miedo le impedía hacer era detenerlo y decirle: "No, Leon, tenías razón, amo a Yuri, me acosté con él la otra noche y lo hice de nuevo esta mañana", pero también el decepcionar así a su novio le hacía remorder el alma, el haber cedido a sus sentidos ante el hechizo que la envolvía con Yuri le había salido caro, porque ahora no sólo sus sentidos le pertenecían, sino que también su corazón, corazón que se negaba soltar a Leon así nada más.

-El problema está en lo que siento-dijo Sora.

-¿Acaso ya no son los mismos?-

-Me mata decir esto, pero… mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado-

Eso fue algo que le dolió, esperaba que estuviera enojada, resentida, que lo ignorara por último, pero no que llegara al extremo de cambiar su manera de sentirse con él.

-No te confundas, no es que no te ame-explicó Sora- Simplemente no estoy segura en qué nivel me siento con respecto a ti, quizás ahora estoy demasiado confundida para decírtelo ahora, pero tú nunca has dejado de ser importante para mí, que eso no se te olvide

-Debo decirte en cualquier caso, que mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado- le comunicó Leon- Y si hay espacio en tu corazón para retomar esto, me gustaría que así fuera.

-No lo sé, Leon, yo…-

La interrumpieron los labios de su compañero con tanto amor y desesperación que se rindió ante su beso. Habían estado unidos por tanto tiempo y habían pasado por tanto que el no besarse era un exceso, estaban demasiado ligados el uno con el otro a pesar de todo y dolía, aunque el corazón estuviese dividido, no tener el nivel de cercanía que siempre compartían.

Terminando su beso, Leon apoyó la cabeza de Sora en su pecho quien la ocultó lo suficiente como para aspirar su olor entrecerrando sus ojos. Había logrado que la japonesa le concediera una oportunidad, aunque ella supiera que la que necesitaba otra oportunidad, si es que la quería en verdad, era ella.

-Esto mejorará-afirmó el platinado.

Ya al otro día acudían juntos a los ensayos y los rumores acerca de su distanciamiento comenzaron a cesar por fin. A quien más le costó asumir esto fue a Yuri, quien no había recuperado su contacto con Layla y estaba fuertemente convencido de los sentimientos que tenía por Sora, así que al verla llegar junto a Leon fue un duro golpe. Observaba desde una esquina cómo repasaban la primera escena de la presentación y no podía eludir el sentimiento de estar siendo dejado de lado.

-"¿Qué te ocurre?"-pensaba el ruso observando de lejos-"Estás dejando de lado todo lo que sentimos, huyendo otra vez para evitar conflictos"

La joven no lo podía ignorar, la mirada del ruso estaba sobre ella y no volteaba nunca. Pensó que se detendría en cuanto la viese practicar con Leon las posiciones, pero continuó sin medirse.

-"Por favor, detente"-suplicaba Sora distrayéndose de su entrenamiento y tropezando, afortunadamente su novio la atrapó.

-Estás muy distraída esta mañana-notó Leon- Concéntrate más, o los demás se pondrán inseguros también.

-Disculpa, no sé qué me pasa-dijo Sora- "Qué mentirosa soy"

-¡Yuri!-llamó Cathy quien supervisaba el ensayo- Quiero ver esa escena antes de la red nuevamente, me parece que decayó un poco. Ven aquí, Sora, necesito que se fortalezca esa parte.

Se dio cuenta entonces la japonesa de que no podía seguir huyendo y subió al trapecio con Yuri. Los primeros minutos se balanceaban con tranquilidad y sin hablarse, pero tampoco sin dejar de mirarse. Uno de ellos tenía una mriada segura en lo que sentía, el otro dudaba y titubeaba sin llegar a ninguna parte al final. A pesar de todo, los sentimientos eran los mismos, conflictivos, pero idénticos.

-No me engañas-se susurró Yuri al pasar a su lado- Ambos sentimos lo que sentimos, Sora, ¿por qué alargar esto más?, ¿no ves que nos hacemos más daño?

-No estoy lista para separarme de Leon, por favor ni insistas-pidió la joven- ¿cómo puedo dejarlo?

-Si sigues evitando las confrontaciones al final todo caerá sobre ti-continuaba Yuri- No me miras, porque si lo haces me estarás diciendo que en verdad me amas.

Sin darse cuenta, la muestra había terminado y Cathy había quedado satisfecha.

-Al parecer estaba equivocada, no baja la potencia en ningún momento-opinó- Sora, me agrada esa mirada hacia abajo resistiéndote a Ares antes de rendirte, se ve muy femenino.

¿Qué le iba a decir?, simplemente no podía decir que no había sido una actuación y que en realidad cosas muy similares a las que le habían pasado a Afrodita le pasaban a ella también. Tampoco de parte de Yuri se tranquilizaba el asunto, porque él estaba convencido de lo que sentía y no le importaba si alguien estaba en desacuerdo con eso, después de todo el que terminaría pagando si algo resultaba mal era él mismo, pero Sora prefería pagar.

Bajando del trapecio no era diferente, el carácter y pensamiento de Sora era muy variable en todo momento y eso ponía a prueba la paciencia, que Yuri disponía de sobra. Cuando la joven tocó el piso se dio cuenta de que Leon no estaba.

-Cathy-llamó la japonesa- ¿Has visto a Leon?

-Hm, qué raro, estaba detrás mío recién-

-Yo lo vi-dijo Ken- creo que salió un momento afuera, ¿necesitas que lo llame, Sora?

-No, gracias, está bien. Yo misma iré-

Afuera del circo, asomado en el balcón mirando hacia el mar se encontraba el platinado a quien su novia ya había comenzado a buscar. Sin embargo, no estaba solo, May Wong le conversaba y a juzgar por la expresión del francés, no se sentía cómodo con lo que hablaban.

-Así que tú y Sora parecen estar llevando muy bien otra vez-comentaba la china.

-Siempre ha sido así-dijo cortante- Te he dicho que entre nosotros no ha habido ningún problema y si lo hay alguna vez no es tu asunto.

-¿Y qué tal si miente?

-¿Mentir sobre qué?-preguntó el joven- No tiene motivos para hacerlo.

-Eso es lo que tú sabes-dijo May- Yo creo que en cierta forma te das cuenta de que no está siendo la misma, ¿o me equivoco?

Calló notoriamente ante la innegable verdad que se le estaba refregando en el rostro. May estaba empeñada en hacer peso sobre la inquebrantable voluntad de Leon por arreglar las cosas con Sora y volver a ser como antes, pero la china sabía cómo quebrantar de a poco su convicción.

-Podría ayudarte a solucionar eso-ofreció la joven- y no tendrías más esa incertidumbre de lo que está pasando por la mente de Sora.

-No necesito de tu "ayuda"-rechazó Leon- Además, ¿qué podrías ofrecerme que me fuera útil?

-Yo sé algo que tú ignoras- pronunció la patinadora captando la atención del escorpión.

De en ese momento en adelante, las cosas irían cada vez más pesadas y todo se daría mucho más complicado para todos.

La Kaleido Star seguía buscando a su pareja por el escenario y en sus afuers, pero no había buscando en el balcón. Pasó antes cerca de la entrada donde el papá de Marion, Jean arreglaba la movilidad de la imagen de la función.

-Jean, ¿has visto a Leon?-

-Creo que sí-contestó acomodando unos cables- Se dirigía al balcón, pero creo que no estaba solo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la joven oliendo en el aire el peligro- De acuerdo, gracias.

Caminando con prisa se dirigió hacia donde le dijeron, la inseguridad se había apoderado de sus pulmones y de su garganta dificultándole la respiración, se estaba angustiando y tenía un mal presentimiento que descubriría que tendría una justa razón.

Vislumbró a May apoyándose en la baranda del balcón inhalando tranquilamente al aire y completamente relajada, pero sin rastro de Leon en ninguna parte. La china se dio cuenta de la llegada de Sora, pero no se inmutó mucho, esperó a que su rival hablara.

-Disculpa May-interrumpió Naegino- Me dijeron que Leon estaba por aquí, ¿lo has visto?

-Hm… sí-dijo lentamente- Creo que sí lo he visto, estuvo aquí hace unos momentos, pero se fue.

-No me dijo que se iría-se extrañó la japonesa- Creo que lo llamaré.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas-la detuvo May- No creo que quiera hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?, estás hablándome de una manera muy… rara-

La china se rió de manera sarcástica ante el nulo entendimiento de Sora, cada vez entendía menos la manera de ser de su rival, pero luego recordó entonces la angustia que no se iba de su pecho y pude ver que se escondían segundas intenciones y que esas palabras que simulaban no tener sentido, en verdad lo tenían.

-Has sido un lobo disfrazado de oveja todo este tiempo-se acercó May abandonando su tono amable y adoptando uno duro- Pero a mí no me engañas, yo puedo ver tus verdaderos colores.

-¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto?-preguntó la japonesa con su voz comenzando a temblar.

-¡Digo que te vi!-le gritó May ante el desconcierto de su rival- Vi como estabas con Yuri en el camerino, como se besaban contra la pared, ¡ah! Y también cuando te colgabas a su cintura como una ramera.

El rostro de Naegino se puso pálido como nunca antes, había quedado totalmente al descubierto. Lo que había hecho estaba incorrecto y no podía articular palabra, hacía un vano intento por hablar, pero no encontraba qué, estaba perdida.

-¿Qué me vas a decir ahora, Sora?-preguntó- Todo lo que sale de tu boca es una mentira. No volverás a calumniar nunca más, me he encargado de eso.

-Se lo has… dicho a Leon-hablaba casi inaudible la japonesa.

-Así es-confirmó May- No seguirás haciendo de las tuyas, métetelo en la cabeza.

Eso fue todo, había decepcionado a su maestro, compañero y amante. Leon no volvería esta vez a buscarla a tratar de solucionar las cosas, no había nada que solucionar ni que explicar, las cosas simplemente eran y punto, no podía hacer nada. La mirada de triunfo de May la asustaba, el no ver a Leon la desesperaba y todo se dio para que no aguantara estar en el mismo sitio. Salió corriendo del lugar, sollozando y con las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. Hefesto había descubierto a los amantes gracias a Helios, pero la red de plata le parecía caer únicamente sobre ella, quizás porque siempre huyó y no asumió lo que verdaderamente sentía tal y como lo hizo Yuri, librándose de la condena de la red.

_-Deberías saber que el correr no hace retroceder el tiempo-habló una voz como la seda._

-¿Qué?-se detuvo Sora- ¿quién eres?

_-Me has representado todos estos días y ¿no me reconoces?-_

-¡Afrodita!-exclamó la joven- ¿por qué me hiciste esto?

_-Lo único que hice fue regalarte el velo mi tentación, a la cual si me permites decir, caíste rendida- _

-Pero yo no quería hacerle esto a Leon, tampoco quería traicionar a Layla.

_-Yo no hice eso- explicaba la diosa- lo provocaste tú misma al escogerlo más fácil: callar. Pudiste haber hablado sin traicionar a nadie y vivir en paz tu amor con Yuri, pero no, lo hiciste más difícil._

-Devuélveme mi vida-suplicó Sora, pero sólo escuchó la risa de Afrodita alejándose.

-¡No te vayas!-corrió la joven siguiendo una voz cada vez más inaudible- ¡Por favor, detente!

Y eso fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que unas luces la cegaran y un vehículo la impactara por un costado. Un tropel inmenso se formó junto a ella quien por suerte no se había roto la cabeza, pero estaba inconsciente y no sabían si podía tener heridas internas.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar y con sus sirenas alertaba a la muchedumbre a alejarse para poder colocar a la estrella en una camilla y transportarla lo más rápido y a salvo posible al hospital. Yuri, quien alongaba después de la práctica aún en el escenario Kaleido, sabría lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Todo listo para esta noche-anunció Cathy- Yuri, procura verte igual de imponente en la escena del escape y el final no decaerá.

-Entiendo-un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Yuri al momento de colocarse su chaqueta y supo que tenía que estar en otro lado. Salió corriendo sin decir nada- "Sora, Sora"

En unos momentos, sólo unos minutos, todos estaban enterados del accidente de Sora y de las circunstancias en las que había ocurrido. Yuri había sido el primero en llegar y se paseaba inquieto por la sala de espera. Kalos también estaba allí junto a Leon quien había sido llamado y a pesar de haberse enterado de pésima manera de la infidelidad de su novia el tiempo deja sus huellas y Sora era alguien importante, pero su jefe tenía que contenerlo de varias maneras para que se quedara tranquilo. Las demás personas del escenario que acudieron cuchicheaban nerviosos, sólo sabían que Sora había sido atropellada, pero nada más, no sabían realmente cómo estaba, ni siquiera Anna y Mia, quienes eran las más preocupadas de las mujeres.

-Espero que estés orgulloso, Oswald-habló por fin Yuri- le provocaste un accidente a la estrella de Kaleido.

-Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto, hijo de perra- se levantó Leon intentando propinarle un golpe.

-Leon, no -lo detuvo Ken recibiendo una dura mirada de parte del platinado.

-Tú… -lo observó con detenimiento el francés-¡Tú sabías de esto!

El resto de las personas presentes los tomaron de los brazos intentando detener una pelea inminente, pero las furias que estaban hechos esos dos hombres tenían una causa razonable. La única que no estaba allí era Layla, por obvias razones. La calma volvió a la sala de espera cuando volvió el doctor con el diagnóstico.

-Díganos, doctor-pidió el ruso- ¿cómo está Sora?

-Pues la señorita Naegino es bastante afortunada-comenzó el doctor- hubiese golpeado de frente y tendríamos algo más serio, pero lo que tenemos es una fractura en el coxis. No hay de qué preocuparse, sana muy rápido y están bien. Tanto ella como su bebé.

….

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. Chapter 12

Saludos me presento con un nuevo capítulo. Me gustan los comentarios que están entusiasmados con la historia. Sí, ya sé que no he actualizado, lo que ocurre es que como veo que no mucha gente lo lee subo capítulos más lentamente. Lo siento para quienes desean leer más n.n Me gustarías escuchar sus teorías sobre qué va a pasar y qué les gustaría que pasara. :D Saludos

* * *

Tentación de Afrodita

Capítulo XII

Esperaban que el doctor a cargo les dijera que Sora había sido herida, cierto, que posiblemente estaba fracturada o hasta con un hueso roto también, pero esto que les estaban diciendo era demasiado. Estaba esperando un bebé, justo en esas circunstancias. Las miradas de asombro adornaban al elenco de Kaleido y al medio de ellos estaban dos figuras: Yuri y Leon. El francés le había estado pidiendo un bebé a Sora desde hace algún tiempo y por fin sus ruegos habían sido escuchados, pero él no podía disfrutar de ese momento, porque el hombre a su lado también podía ser el padre del hijo que esperaba la japonesa.

Kalos, quien ya estaba enterado de todo al igual que los demás, tenía que saber hasta dónde podía entrometerse y prosiguió a controlar a sus artistas.

—Vámonos—ordenó— Esto no nos corresponde.

Así, a pesar de los reclamos que hizo el elenco por quedarse y saber qué ocurriría al final, su jefe los puso en su lugar. Además tenía que ver cómo lo haría para reembolsar las entradas agotadas compradas para la función de esa noche.

—Disculpen—dijo el médico— No estaba enterado de que la señorita no les hubiera informado, pero no creo que se haya enterado, después de todo es muy pequeño aún, no tiene más de un mes. ¿Algo que quieran saber?

—Sí —habló Yuri— ¿Es posible entrar a verla?

—No por el momento —negó el especialista— Pero si gusta puede tomar asiento y esperar a que despierte, aunque no le aseguro que será en poco rato.

—No importa—dijo el ruso— Esperaré. Gracias.

Killian se fue a sentar pacientemente en los asientos dejando libre a Leon para hablar lo que quisiera con el médico, que era importante.

—Quisiera saber, doctor, si es posible hacer una prueba de paternidad—consultó el francés— Lo antes posible, ¿se puede hacer algo?

—Le explicaré —dijo el profesional— Como dije, todavía es muy pequeño, por lo que no se podría aún determinar. Pero vuelva cuando tenga de 10 a 12 semanas y podemos hacer una biopsia corial. Siempre y cuando se tenga el consentimiento de la madre.

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias.

No hace mucho Leon y Sora habían tenido relaciones, pero también las había tenido con Yuri. Para mayores problemas, tendría que encarar a Sora para descubrir si era el padre del bebé, cosa que no estaba seguro cómo hacer. Sentía rabia, pena, pero más que nada sentía decepción. Él la había visto crecer como artista y como persona, la había visto tan frágil que con tocarla se podía quebrar y luego tan fuerte como un titán. La persona más parecida a Sophie que había podido apreciar, la única, que al igual que su hermana se había rendido ante Yuri. Ahora se preguntaba a sí mismo si podría hacer la vista gorda y hablar únicamente de asuntos relacionados con el bebé que esperaba, pero a la vez ¿cómo podría hacerlo?, si al mirarla a los ojos veía todo lo que habían pasado y cómo habían evolucionado juntos como artistas, pero también como personas, que era aún más importante. Le costaría.

Al notar a Killian sentado pacientemente para esperar a ver a Sora supo que por el momento debía marcharse, ahora les correspondía hablar a ellos, él debía descansar. Se retiró por la puerta silenciosamente quedando solo Yuri en la sala de estar, así debía ser.

Pasaron las horas y la noche amenazaba con caer, aún sin noticias, pero para el ruso el tiempo era casi imperceptible, porque lo estaba utilizando para procesar todo que era bastante: qué es lo que quiere, qué es lo mejor, qué se debe hacer, qué no y también tenía que tomar en cuenta los planes que haría Sora. Sin darse cuenta, lo llamaron a entrar.

—Señor Killian—lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos la enfermera— Puede usted pasar.

Cuando miró a su alrededor, advirtió que era la única persona presente además de los auxiliares de limpieza y el personal nocturno, miró el reloj y eran las 11:16 PM. Le sorprendió que lo dejaran entrar a pesar de la hora. Caminó por el pasillo a la habitación que le habían indicado y muy despacio abrió la puerta. Sora respiraba despacio mirando por la ventana al escenario que ésta le ofrecía, el escenario Kaleido cuyas luces estaban apagadas por la inminente suspensión del espectáculo. Se dio cuenta de que Yuri se sentaba a su lado y tomó su mano con tristeza. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—Espero un hijo—pronunció la joven.

—Lo sé—contestó Killian— el doctor nos lo dijo, todos saben… de todo.

—Me lo esperaba—dijo Sora— tenías razón, al final todo cayó y fui yo quien lo provocó.

—Ya no tiene caso que te eches la culpa—intentó calmarla el ruso— Sólo podemos seguir. Yo… seguiré contigo hasta el final.

—Pero… tienes a Layla—reprochó la joven.

—Parece ser que todavía no lo entiendes —habló con convicción Yuri— A Layla renuncié desde el momento en que te amé. Y quiero que sepas que independiente de quién sea el padre del bebé yo no me moveré de tu lado, pero no como cualquier persona, quiero que seas mi pareja.

Seguir en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban sonaba difícil y en verdad lo era, pero también era lo único que podían hacer, además contaba con el apoyo incondicional de Yuri. Ya Sora había intentado saltarse y eludir la situación, pero resultó ser aún peor para todos y no sólo para ella. Pronto la calidez de la mano de Yuri ya no fue suficiente para sentirse completamente segura y quiso una mayor cercanía.

—Yuri—llamó la japonesa— Por favor, acuéstate a mi lado.

La propuesta de su ángel lo enterneció y se acomodó tal cual ella lo había pedido. Una vez acomodado, Naegino buscó abrigarse en su pecho y lo abrazó contactándose con su aroma, lo echaba de menos. Sólo cuando Sora puso las manos alrededor de su espalda, el ruso pudo darse cuenta de que era su abrazo lo que justamente necesitaba, para no sentirse solos en el mundo. En un momento estaban separados por ellos mismos, por no atreverse a cruzar el río y al otro momento se preguntaban por qué no lo habían hecho antes, qué era lo que los había detenido y se dieron cuenta de que todo era tan sencillo. Bastaba con que uno diera el primer paso, la primera palabra.

—Te amo—salió de los labios de Sora mirando al joven— ya no me da miedo decirlo, no temo más.

Había esperado el joven que dijera esas palabras desde que hablaron esa mañana después de su primer encuentro amoroso y ahora que por fin las escuchaba se sentía más completo. Con suma delicadeza condujo su mano izquierda al mentón de la joven en sus brazos y levantándolo levemente besó sus labios como si estuviera besando cristal.

La japonesa le correspondía con un sentimiento de igual intensidad, sólo que ahora no se sentía prohibido ni malo como fue antes de que la verdad saliera a la luz, al final las cosas terminaban sabiéndose porque más tiempo ocultas terminan por matar. El estar conectada así con Yuri se sentía increíble, superaba diez mil veces a la escena de Ares y Afrodita, porque esto era real y no era pasión lo que los unía, era un profundo amor que había estado enjaulado, pero que ahora era libre.

Se quedaron así, como el ying y el yang abrazados durante toda la noche y cuando la enfermera abrió la puerta de la habitación para decirle a Yuri que había acabado el tiempo, no pudo sacarlo del lugar, era justamente lo que Sora necesitaba y después de todo la función de la enfermera es ocuparse de la mejor manera del paciente.

El otro que los observaba era Fool, quien sorprendido de donde habían llegado las cosas, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer además de ser un pervertido y era sacar la suerte con sus cartas. 1, 2, 3 y las cartas eran esparcidas por el aire eligiendo al azar la maestra de todas ellas. Sus ojos se abrieron y el resultado se le fue revelado.

—Hm—pensó el bufón— El Sol. Toda la energía puede dedicarse ahora a seguir un camino creativo conjunto, en lugar de gastarse en luchas por el poder, celos y subterfugios. De la misma manera que el calor del sol produce una reacción química en el proceso de maduración de la fruta, algo nuevo y diferente madura en la naturaleza del hombre. Lo que no es justo es que ese niño modelo pueda dormir así con Sora y a mí jamás me haya dejado, la vida es cruel, pero al menos ahora se ve tranquila.

En menos de una semana dieron de alta a la accidentada estrella, pero le dieron un par de días de reposo antes de volver a la pista. Por mientras el escenario Kaleido se las había arreglado para presentar funciones provisionales improvisando una obra momentánea mientras se esperaba su completa recuperación. Sora recogía su ropa y Yuri la esperaba afuera de su habitación para salir de una vez del hospital que le había dado la noticia de que en unos meses sería madre. La verdad era que estaba nerviosa al salir del lugar.

—Debes prepararte—advirtió el ruso— Vi cámaras y periodistas por la ventana.

—No puede ser —se lamentó la joven mirando por el vidrio— Supongo que esto pasaría de todas formas.

—Vamos, si no nos interrogan hoy, lo harán mañana.

—Tienes razón —asintió la japonesa— En marcha.

De la mano y sin miedo a los hombres de la prensa atravesaron las puertas del hospital y tan pronto como pisaron tierra exterior las luces los llenaron y también las preguntas indecorosas que no tenían reparos en hacerse presentes para llevar la verdad a los medios masivos de comunicación.

—¡Sora, por aquí!-llamaba una periodista— ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando saltaste frente a ese automóvil?

—Yo no sa-

—No los escuches, Sora —la detuvo Yuri— Tú solo sigue caminando, yo haré lo mismo, o si no, jamás se irán.

—Señor Killian —decía otro— ¿es verdad que está dispuesto a pagar para que la señorita Naegino se haga un aborto?

Ése fue un comentario peor y costó mucho ignorarlo, porque Sora notó la mano empuñada de Yuri y la inmovilidad de sus ojos, dispuestos a atacar, pero lo tomó de la mano y lograron escapar del grupo de periodistas. Subiéndose al auto del rubio lograron a duras penas salir despacio y no atropellar a nadie y pudieron respirar aliviados una vez que se encontraron lejos.

—Te dejaré en casa ahora—dijo el joven— Ahí podrás estar más tranquila, ¿necesitas que te ayude con algo?

—Está bien, gracias —habló la japonesa— Además creo que tienes algo que hacer.

Y tenía razón, ahora que Yuri estaba dispuesto iniciar una relación con ella sólo quedaba un cabo suelto: Layla, quien se había mantenido aparte de la situación porque era su costumbre hacerlo, pero ya no más, había un niño de por medio.

Entonces se sonrió el joven sabiendo que la mujer que se encontraba a su lado en verdad sabía cómo se sentía y era capaz de conocerlo hasta el punto de conocer sus próximos pasos. Se detuvieron frente al departamento de Sora y ella se dispuso a bajar, no sin antes despedirse como corresponde. Yuri la acercó hacia sí y hundió su rostro en su cuello.

—Me haces cosquillas —sonrió la estrella.

—No es verdad —jugó el ruso acariciando su piel con su nariz.

—Sí que es cierto —rió Sora acariciando su pelo— me haces cosquillas.

—Ven acá —solicitó Yuri amorosamente con unos ojos que hacían derretir.

En un abrazo romántico se besaron ambas estrellas, era calmo el sentimiento de finalmente poder besar una boca que no estaba prohibida, que ahora era sólo tuya y su corazón también. Sonriente llegó Sora a su departamento a descansar un poco y el ruso puso el motor en marcha nuevamente a cerrar un capítulo en su vida, quizás el cierre más grande que haría.

Determinado a lograr su objetivo marcó el número de Layla en su celular que lo conduciría a su destino, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que fue contestado.

—_¿Sí?_ —_habló la voz de Layla_

—Hola —saludó el joven sin mucho cuidado- Pasaré a tu casa ahora a aclarar ciertos asuntos si no tienes otros planes.

—No quiero recibirte—dijo cortante la blonda.

—Basta —la detuvo Yuri— No es posible seguir alargando esto, tarde o temprano tendremos que conversarlo. No te quitaré mucho tiempo.

—_Que sea rápido_—_ cortó Hamilton._

Así como se le dijo por el celular, rápidamente estacionó el auto en la mansión de Layla. Veía que la seguridad se había reforzado, seguramente por los molestos periodistas de los cuales no se podía estar libre, sin duda los sabía manejar. Ya enfrente de la puerta tocó el sinfónico timbre y lo recibió la casera del hogar, esta vez sin tratarlo con el cariño y encanto con el que siempre lo recibía y con una simple seña de manos le indicó que se dirigiera a una de las muchas salas de estar del inmueble.

—Gracias —no olvidó de agradecer el joven pasando al lugar indicado.

Ahí, sentada en un sofá de tapiz italiano se encontraba bebiendo un café la millonaria artista. Se notaba que estaba inquieta, aunque no lo demostraba por fuera en el fondo bebía por dentro toda su inquietud. Se sentó frente a ella, pero no muy cerca.

—Has venido a terminar esto —dijo la rubia— No necesito preguntártelo para saber, pero a pesar de que el haber venido haya sido iniciativa tuya hablaré yo primero.

—Hazlo, tómate tu tiempo.

—No te preguntaré por qué hiciste lo que hiciste —aclaró la millonaria— Iré directo al asunto. Debiste hacer esto hace mucho tiempo y no hacerme perder el tiempo esperando a que…termináramos por juntarnos nuevamente. Debo decirte que fue bastante agradable recibir a los periodistas en mi puerta para hacerme saber que mi pareja me había estado siendo infiel y que además se le atribuía una paternidad.

—Si intentas lastimar siendo irónica permíteme decir que no te sienta —la interrumpió el ruso— Nunca fue tu estilo. Si vas a hablarme de lo que te molestó y de lo que me quieras decir, prefiero que me hable Layla Hamilton.

—Pues a Layla Hamilton le dan unas súbitas ganas de ser irónica —reprochó la ex Kaleido Star comenzando a enojarse— Y por último, éste es mi hogar, pero con gusto continúo. Lo que haya pasado entre tú y Sora ya no me interesa, antes podía interesarme, pero ya no, ni tampoco lo que hagan de ahora en adelante. Ni siquiera les guardo rencor, porque ya no pueden importarme.

—¿Qué es lo que te importa, entonces?

—Sólo quiero que me mantengas alejado de tus escándalos —demandó la joven— Si te preguntan algo relacionado conmigo no sabes, no existo o todo está bien y esto es de ahora en adelante para siempre. Creo que entenderás lo que quiero decir con esto.

—Que este es el adiós definitivo.

—Entendiste bien —dijo profesionalmente Layla— Queda arreglado, por favor ahora retírate.

—Momento —la detuvo Yuri— Yo también tengo algo que decir y no te preocupes, seré breve. No te daré explicaciones de lo que hice porque en realidad no hay explicación. Sólo pensando en todo lo que vivimos que fue bastante quería darte las gracias y también mis disculpas por lo que has tenido que pasar. Te deseo lo mejor. Adiós Layla.

Había sido más rápido de lo que había pensado, una herida limpia. Layla no le dijo nada más después de que le contara aquello que tenía guardado en el pecho y que era necesario soltar antes de poder rehacer su vida como correspondía. Atravesó las puertas anchas de la mansión y pisó la escalera de mármol de exterior que lo conduciría nuevamente a su vehículo, la última vez que haría ese recorrido. Cuando cruzó el portón y las rejas que lo separaban de la carretera se sintió como alguien que había llevado a cuestas una carga muy pesada desde hace mucho tiempo y que por fin podía sentir nuevamente su espalda para caminar desde ese momento en adelante derecho como una flecha, en una sola línea.

….

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
